Only Time English Version
by Dracona Malfoy
Summary: Nothing happens like we want. Hermione is clever, Draco is a girl and Harry is Harry - Fem!DracoxHarry - Chap 9 UP Reviews, please!
1. The diary

**Only Time**

**Chapter 1 - The diary**

07-15-95

Some people pass through life claiming that nothing happens. God, certainly I'm not one of those.

You already had the sensation of that you already knew that from day to day your life has changed drastically. Every day was new, scary, and different. This flux is what I now feel. How did you keep your thoughts straight? How did you manage?

Looking outside looks a bit strange. After all, no one goes through all those years of hatred and animosity to wake up one beautiful day, finding that it was all really love! History having been summarized, in the end that's really how everything began . . .

I remember it as if it were just hours ago. I was just ending my first year at Hogwarts, summer had passed and I was ready to begin my second year. I had a long summer of 'doing nothing,' it was finally coming to an end and I was bored senseless. I had read all of the summer assignments twice, kicked around a couple of wrinkly house elves, and practiced for the upcomming Quiddich season. It was only after having exhausted all other possibilities that I decided to venture though my ancestral home. I had never paid it much attention, it was just the place I lived. Granted, it was better than any other home I'd ever been in, but it was just a house. You have to understand that our mansion is huge and full of traps. My dad lovingly calls them our articles of security. . . I call them great places to get rid of nasty, smelly house elves. We had had large decreases in their number due to these articles. The fact that they were deadly and painful only added to their intrigue, and I was not about to let them stop me from exploring. Usually I am restricted to my rooms, the living spaces, and the library . . . how utterly confining! It was upon that realization that I decided to try to pass, unnoticed, through some of those articles . . . this was difficult to do since my parents had eyes and ears EVERYWHERE!

It seemed too easy. I had already made it to the main hall without bumping into any house elves or ghosts of the family.

The draperies were closed so as to avoid curious looks and prying eyes. I carefully entered the dark dining room. As far as I could tell there was nothing and no one there. Then I noticed something odd. The table had no place settings and it would soon be time for afternoon tea. And upon it enter in the family room, I heard some coming murmurs of the main office. And taken by curiosity, I approached it. After all, I was prohibited of enter, but not of listen in the door.

The voices were indistinct, but one thing jumped out of the conversation after a few minutes, a name. . . Harry Potter. Harry Potter, the simpering git that refused my friendship only to take up with that disgusting excuse for a pureblood, Weasel and that bucktoothed Mudblood. Revolting!  
It's not that I offered several times, after a Malfoy is only turned down once... Ever. That exasperating one gained fame by something that happened to him when he was barely a year old, and only survived out of pure luck! That Harry Potter! Argh! But what I heard disturbed me. From what it sounded like, there was danger waiting for Harry Potter when he returned to Hogwarts. Of course I didn't like him, but that doesn't mean that I wanted him dead. Injured a little, perhaps. But not dead.

As much as it disgusted me, I had to do something. But what could I do? Run to Harry's muggle dwelling and tell him? Yeah, right... and face Lucius? No thank you very much! Maybe I could go to Weasel. I could do that, but as I have very nice robes that I would like to keep that way, I  
would not be step inside his hovel. It was then that I decided Dobby would go in my place stead.

_Who can say_  
_where the road goes_  
_where the day flows_

_only time_

And until this day they think Dobby had the big idea to save Harry Potter! By Merlin! He is a house elf! House elves do not think for themselves, they simply follow orders. And thats what Dobby did, he followed MY orders. He notified that damned Potter and didn't deliver MY name! And in the end everything worked out fine, well, almost everything. The Big One Potter, Dumbledore's golden boy, saved the day and freed my house elf. I could not believe it! Someone tries to help and look what happens! My father nearly had a heart attack when he freed Dobby without knowing it.

_And who can say_  
_if your love grows_  
_as your heart chose_

_only time_

My third year passed, and nothing that exceptional happened. I was rapidly becoming a truly great seeker, and I had the best broom that existed, the Nimbus 2001. It was clear to everyone that it was a damned sight better than that outdated chunk of wood Potter was flying. I found  
that Potter tended to occupy my thought a disproportionate amount of time that year. It is truly impressive how someone so small can be so damned  
exasperating. Anyway, back to the brooms. The House Cup was already in the bag at this point . . . that is until that damned broom arrived. I couldn't see a way out of it, and I decided to deal with things in true Slytherin style. I had been going easy on the little wanker until now, but I would be damned if he snaked that cup out from under my nose. I called Crabbe and Goyle, my body guards as Potter likes to call them. Now, mind you, they are truly good friends, exceptionally stupid, but good friends nonetheless. It was with their divine, lumbering presence that the 'marvelous' idea of us going on to the field as dementors struck me. It was public knowledge that Potter couldn't handle their presence, and I would do anything to win.

It is unnecessary to say that it was the execution of this brilliant idea that screwed us. Crabbe and Goyle no more looked like they were gliding than I was a mudblood. It was atrocious, really. It fooled Potter, though. He nearly scarred us to death, launching that Patronus at us. Correction, he nearly scared Crabbe and Goyle to death. . . Malfoys, after all, are not frightened by such things. We are made of tougher stuff. We don't let our emotions show at such paltry fare as a Patronus.

_Who can say_  
_why your heart sighs_  
_as your love flies_

_only time_

Emotion? That day I found out that I didn't have many, if any. I had to remind myself of that almost constantly throughout the next few days. I caught myself thinking of those large green eyes. They followed me wherever I went over the next few days. Those eyes showed so much emotion, they were so different from my own cold blue eyes. I could admit, to myself of course, that it was impressive that his eyes had caught my attention.  
It was a beautiful, terrible day when they stopped following me. Despite that, it was extremely difficult to ignore Potter. I felt a deep need for him to notice me. I thought it was a simple obsession, but in time, I found myself roundly misled by that thought.

That year ended, as usual, and I returned to the manor. I found myself lost in thought. . .thoughts centered on a certain boy with horrible glasses, constantly mussed hair, and beautiful green eyes.

_And who can say_  
_why your heart cries_  
_when your love lies_

_only time_

I passed the summer thinking of him and praying to see him, even for one short minute, before we would arrive back at Hogwarts. Yes, I prayed! Did you think that I was a heathen? By Merlin! In my family traditions are very important, and should be passed down exactly. And where were we? Yes, at the Quidditch World Cup. I was accompanied by my family, and he by the Partridge family. I mean the Weasley's. It went as it normally did, we meet each other, we insult each other, then we go our opposite ways. What? You thought that I would be civil, because this is what I had prayed for? He is my enemy after all! Someone that I love hate and that I hate to love... wait a minute, where did this come from? Argh! The rest of the year went along. We had the Triwizard tournament, Harry, of course, was one of the champions and, in the end, left as the champion of the tournament. I can't say that I respect the way he was able to pull it off, after all he got help from everyone in all the tests and still arrived at the end. Disgusting, really, that his good will should pay off. When he returned with Diggory's body, claiming that the Dark Lord had returned, I was stunned to say the least.

Potter returned from certain doom, the only bad part was that he was being accused of the Hufflepuff's murder. That all cleared, as it always does with Potter. Being a logical person, I knew that my parents, the parent's of my house mates, and Professor Snape had been there to see it all. . . that they were all, or nearly all, Death Eater's. The Dark Lord had returned, and they were all prostulatizing themselves to him, again. How revolting. My parent's, purebloods, were kissing the feet of a filthy mudblood.  
Voldemort was no better than Granger, after all. It should have been a pureblood leading them. Truly disgusting that they should grovel at his robe hems.  
It wasn't until I saw Harry on the Hogwarts Express that I saw how truly disgusting it was that Voldemort had returned. Those eyes, before so alive, now opaque. How disgusting.

Then I approached him, and despite wanting to comfort him, I did the only thing that I could: I took advantage of the fragile moment of my enemy. Crabbe, Goyle, and I attacked him. It was a low thing to do, I admit. Nothing less would have sufficed for a Malfoy.

_Who can say_  
_when the roads meet_  
_that love might be_  
_in your heart_

_And who can say_  
_when the day sleeps_  
_if the night keeps_  
_all your heart_

When I got closer to him, the pain I saw in those eyes was tremendous. It was the first time in my life I have ever regretted something I have said. I wanted to tell him that every time I'd cursed him, dropped stray ingredients into his potions, or insulted him, I was in fact saying 'I love you'. The realization of this made me sick to my stomach, and I wanted nothing more than to share that discomfort with Potter. However, I didn't. I'm not a 'noble', right, Griffyndor, but a Slytherin. We don't make ridiculous declarations of love in the middle of train walkways. It was while I was lost in my thoughts that Harry reached me.

_Night keeps all your heart_

_Who can say_  
_if your love grows_  
_as your heart chose_

_only time_

_And who can say_  
_where the road goes_  
_where the day flows_

_only time_

This is how it went for me, uncovering that I actually loved Harry Potter. Even though I knew I'd never have that love repaid.

Who knows - only time

Draco I. Malfoy

End of chapter 1

**AN** - This is the english version of the fic that I originally wrote in portuguese. English is not my first language, and all I know of grammar is the basic. I don't have a beta or anyone to translate it for me, so if you find any error please let me know so I can correct them.

Thank you all for reading ^^


	2. Not everything is what looks like

**Only Time**

**Chapter 2 - Not everything is what looks like**

A year more had passed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
If you looked at it, this year looked like any other. The sorting ceremony divided the students into the four houses of Hogwarts: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. In weeks, Ravenclaw was in the lead from the dispute between the houses, and Gryffindor and Slytherin disputed the leadership from the cup.

If you took a closer look, however, it was possible to feel the tense climate that predominated the school.

Everyone was well aware of the war between the forces of Darkness and Light. They were expecting the Dark Lord to attack but he hadn't and gradually, life went back to normal.

The sun shone through the window in the Gryffindor tower, lighting the 5th year boy's dormitory.

"Come on Harry, wake up!" squeaked Ron while he threw a pillow in the face of his best friend, "Stop being lazy and get up before we miss breakfast." finished Ron, looking hungry.

"Good morning to you too. What time is it?" said Harry, while he searched for his glasses.

"Time to go if you don't want to be late," answered Ron feeling his stomach growl, "I'll meet you in the dining hall, Harry", said Ron, bolting out of the dormitory.

Harry put on his glasses, and the world was in focus again, and headed for the bathroom. While everyone else's lives had gone back to normal, Harry's hadn't... Cedric's death was still very sharp.

Despite of his problems of insomnia, Harry did not have a lot to complain about. The school year was pleasant. In four months of class, he still had not had to visit the hospital wing once, which was a record for Harry Potter. The student's from Hufflepuff didn't blame Harry anymore, and Quidditch was fun. Heavens, even Snape looked friendlier.

"It's time to move on Harry," he murmured to himself while looking in the mirror.

"You're not a slow as you look," the mirror said to Harry.

"Humm?"

"That's right, life is beautiful and so are you."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Harry blushing.

"Oh yes, even from far away it looks like the tiny boy from last year is gone. You grew enough, child," stated the mirror, "Now you look like someone your age," it completed with a smile.

"Oh...ok. Goodbye," said Harry blushing more and leaving in direction to the dining hall.

When he arrived in the dining hall, Harry walked over to his friends, Ron and Hermione, that had saved him a place at the table.

"It's about time," complained Hermione with authoritarian air.

Before Harry could answer, Ron burped, very loudly, making almost the entire Gryffindor table laugh.

"Cancel the vet, the Weasel' showing signs of life," commented Draco Malfoy sarcastically, provoking hysterical laughter of the other tables, and he got up from the table and was followed by his housemates.

"Damn!" ranted Ron, talking with his mouth full, "AND you still say that he changed, Mione."

"Ron, you are spitting egg on me," claimed Harry, while cleaning his glasses.

"Sorry," said Ron, "I'll get him back, always starting fights."

"Ron," called Hermione, "Shut up," she completed while getting up from the table, "I'm going to class, and I suggest you do the same," she said and left, without saying good-bye.

"What's her problem?" asked Harry intrigued.

"It should be the time of the month, I guess. We got to go. Professor Lupin is not going to like it if we're late again," said Ron, while they got up from the table and headed to their first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Hermione left the Great hall and headed to DADA, where she would have class with a professor she liked, Remus Lupin, who was re-employed after last year's event, and with the Slytherins. Really, Albus Dumbledore had a very strange sense of humor, what could he have been thinking when he made the school schedules and Gryffindor's was practically a copy of Slytherin's schedule. However, except for potions, they hadn't had any major fights. Strangely the students from the rival house did not start fights. And more curiously, Draco Malfoy hadn't thrown an insult to her or even Harry. Unfortunately she couldn't even start to list the insults thrown at Ron. But that was alone somewhat normal, since their families had been enemies for generations.

When Hermione entered DADA, Professor Lupin smiled at her. "Good morning, Hermione," he said.

"Good morning, Prof. Lupin," replied Hermione heading for her seat.

After a few moments, the class was full. Lupin cleared his throat, calling the class to attention.

"Today we are going to study a little more about magical creatures," stated Lupin, pulling out a sigh from his students, "I still haven't said today's creature," continued Lupin with a devilish smile, making the students curious. "We are going to study a little more about veela," he concluded, getting a cheer from the boys and very many angry girls.

"Does anyone know anything about veela?" asked Lupin, looking straight at Draco Malfoy, however, only one hand was raised and it belonged to Miss Hermione Granger. Lupin, with a wave of his hand, indicated for Hermione continue with her answer.

"Veela are magical creatures. Nobody knows for certain their origin. Considering their appearance, it is believed that they originated in Northern Europe. Veela mainly have the barely silver-plated, blond hair, clear blue eyes, and pale skin. Their beauty is surreal. Their voice and dance are hypnotic, however only men are affected women are immune. When extremely irritated, their appearance changes, becoming devilish. Wings grow from their back, their face changes and their eyes burn like fire. They also can attack using balls of fire," finished Hermione, with a smile stamped on her face.

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor," said Lupin, "However there is more an interesting fact about those creatures, does anyone know what is?" he asked looking over the class, noticing that no one was answering, he called the first name that came him into his mind, "Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco, waking up from his dreams, answered with extreme eloquence, "Huh?"

"I asked if you know any facts about veela other than those stated by Miss Granger," said Lupin, examining Draco meticulously.

"They choose their partners by their smell and are life partners," answered Draco.

"Oh, yes... and how do they behave with their partners? Any unusual aspect?" asked Lupin quickly while approaching Draco, calling the attention of the class to the two.

"They become unconditional protectors of their partners, and of the offspring from their union," answered Draco, disturbed with the persistent look on his professor's face.

"By your appearance and your family's, I would say you have veela relatives Mr. Malfoy," established the professor, receiving an affirmative nod of head of his student, "It's like Hagrid always says, in today's world there isn't a family that doesn't have some mixture," commented the professor, "AND how you would differentiate a male veela from a female veela?" asked Lupin, while sniffing the air to the around his student.

The room was puzzled, everyone was looking at Professor Lupin and Malfoy. Ron was red in the face trying hold in his laughter, along with the majority of Gryffindor, while the Slytherins showed sharp expressions of indignation. Hermione, who was lost in her reasoning, awoke upon feeling a slight nudge in her ribs.

"Is it close to the full moon Mione?" whispered Harry, "If I didn't know Remus, I would say he's stalking his prey."

"He is," agreed Hermione automatically, ignoring her friend and concentrating on the scene happening in front of her.

The professor was walking around Draco and waiting for his answer.

"I don't believe there is anything special used to differentiate, professor," answered Draco, with a small voice, avoiding looking at Lupin.

"I would say that you can differentiate by their essence," said Lupin winking and heading back to his desk leaving a very red Draco. "Oh, by the way, 10 points to Slytherin. For the next class I want a parchment about possible defenses against Veela attacks, and it needs to be at least one meter! Class dismissed."

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard. She knew her hearing was accurate so that meant that Remus Lupin had simply suggested that Draco Malfoy was a girl. Amid her thoughts, she left for her next class, Arithmancy.

The class was calm. It was probably the only class where they were silent the entire time.. However that wasn't strange because everyone was simply too absorbed in the explanations and complex calculations of their lessons. Because of this, only the advanced students were in the class. And coincidentally that included a certain Slytherin.

Draco did her lesson, when she had an intense feeling of someone looking in her direction, and when she turned to see who it was, she met the lively eyes of Hermione. Draco tried maintaining the look, but faltered when she saw Hermione smiling in his direction.

Class was over in a flash, and Draco quickly headed for the dungeons, while Hermione went to Gryffindor Tower, to meet with Ron and Harry, who came from Divinations.

The days flew by, the festivities started, and the incident in the DADA was forgotten. Everybody only thought of the year end parties. Again, the students were prohibited of returning home for the holidays, but the student's parents came to Hogwarts for the Christmas celebrations and Quidditch games.

Everyone was in high spirits. The big game for the lead in the Quidditch cup was approaching Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, a classic as usual.

That night, the tower was calm and dark. Harry had lain there for three hours tossing and turning, without every falling asleep. It probably was anxiety. Whenever he had a big game the next day, he could never sleep. Then, he got up suddenly, which he bitterly regretted, because his legs had fallen asleep, causing the boy who lived met the ground.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. ..be quiet Harry," said Ron half asleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you up Ron?" asked Harry.

"No," grumbled Ron, pulling the cover over his head.

Harry didn't have the choice but to get the invisibility cloak out of his trunk so he could go to the Hogwarts' kitchens.

When he got close to the kitchens, he saw someone leaving, and was glad he had the invisibility cloak. Out of instinct, Harry shrank against the wall, out of the field of vision, but he could still see the person's back, despite the dark. He saw that he had two different colored socks, like those Dobby gave him. It occurred to him to look at the Marauder's Map and when he did he saw the name: Draco I. Malfoy. Still half disoriented, Harry continued on to the kitchens. However he decided that he would tell Ron and Hermione about it tomorrow.

The following day, the school was in an uproar. Everybody was cheering for the game.

The Gryffindor team sat united at the table, and Fred Weasley, the new captain, gave the team pep talk. Professor McGonagall approached the team and wished them good luck.

"Well people, that's it. We're going to go out there and kick some Slytherin arse," said Fred, while he winked at the professor.

"Yeah, go kick some arse," agreed the enthusiastic professor heading towards the field.

The bleachers were filled, and like always, the colors were divided. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs on one side waved golden and red flags, while on the other Ravenclaw and Slytherins waved green and sliver flags.

The few parents that still remained at the school, were found in the teacher's section along with the professors. In the first row, there was Narcissa Malfoy, between her husband, Lucius, and the Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape. In the second row was Arthur and Molly Weasley, along with Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

The teams of Slytherin and Gryffindor already found themselves on the field, ready to go. At the blow of the whistle, everybody kicked off and took theirs positions, while the captains approached the referee.

"I want a clean and fair game, understood?" asked Madam Hooch, "Shake hands."

The captains exchanged fake smiles as they shook hands. Madam Hooch whistled and in an instant the brooms left the ground. The battle began.

"Gryffindor is in possession of the quaffle. Alicia Spinnet passes to Angelina Johnson, and she scores! 10 points to Griffyndor. Griffyndor conquers and the Slytherins eat dust! !" squeaked Lee Jordan.

"Lee, stick to the facts," said professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, its habit professor," said Lee, "Blaise Zabini, by a miracle, is in possession of the Quaffle and…."

"Lee!" shouted the professor.

" ...he gets around Johnson, Bell and he hurls it into the goal," says Lee pulling out his hair, "But Ron Weasley blocks it and Slytherin loses the big chance of losing with dignity," exclaims Lee, and the Gryffindor fans cheered, waving the large flags high in the air.

"Lee, I am warning you," said Minerva, trying to contain her laughter.

"Bell catches the quaffle and is ready to score another goal Goyle hits a bludger towards of Bell, and it hits her in the back, Hey that's a penalty!," squeaks Lee, "AND the game continues, Slytherin with there 7 players and also the ref, and the dirty game goes on, Zabini catches the quaffle, passes it to Parkinson, George Weasley tries to hit Parkinson with a bludger, but she avoids it, what a pity, and passes to Suzan Alconburry, Ron Weasley is prepared to defend and, Hey! Crabbe comes from the back and punches the griffyndor keeper. That's grave offense!," exclaimed Lee shouting, while Fred and George Weasley headed towards Crabbe, with murderous looks and their hands in fists.

Unaware of anything else were Harry and Draco, the seekers of Gryffindor and Slytherin, respectively. Both were giving all they had, scanning each millimeter of the field for the snitch.

It was simultaneous. At the same time Draco saw a figure dressed in black, behind Potter, aiming a wand at the Gryffindor seeker. Harry saw a golden ball a little behind Draco. He did the only maneuver that would be possible to mislead his adversary, without saying where the snitch was.

Shouts of boo still filled the field, the majority coming from Gryffindor, thanks to the uproar involving Ron and Crabbe.

"Harry dives with everything he has and Malfoy follows him. But... yes, Harry sees the snitch. He and Malfoy dive towards the ground, will it be a Wronski Feint? Yes, yes!," exclaims Lee with emotion, "are they going to collide? No! Harry deviates in the last minute, but.. Malfoy too, hey, but he is going to the wrong side... What's that light?" squeaked Lee.

Harry raised his new broom, and went to grab the snitch. And yes, the game was over, he had the golden snitch. But there was something strange... the field was very silent. When a shout reached his ears, he turned toward its origin, and Harry saw everyone looking astonished and Malfoy, on the ground convulsing and squeaking. Without thinking twice, he flew toward the field..

"What did they do to you, ma bébé?" murmured Narcissa, half in French, in Draco's ear, while she hugged him close, trying to soothe him.

The players and everybody were around the two, with expressions of pure terror. In short time, to medi-witch, Madam Pomfrey arrived, accompanied by the professors and of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who aimed his wand at his throat and said, "Sonorus."

The voice of the headmaster, amplified magically, and after gesticulate to the students, he ordered that the prefects lead the students for theirs common rooms, and stay there until given orders order. They didn't delay and followed his orders.

Dumbledore then approached Narcissa, who still held Draco in her arms, and tried in vain to coax her to allow Madam Pomfrey or even him to see if Draco was ok.

Meanwhile, Lucius and Snape ran after the person who attacked Draco followed by Arthur Weasley. Upon their arrival to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, they were able to reach the figure. Snape, after disarming and paralyzing him, he goggled, at the size of what was certainty a new death eater. Without delay, he pulled off the mask. Snape was right, the death eater was a student that from Hogwarts years before, a Slytherin and old captain of the Quidditch team, Marcus Flint.

"You nasty little worm, you are going to wish you had never been born when I'm done with you," shouted Lucius while he approached the boy, with his eyes sparking with hatefulness.

Arthur was shocked. In all his life he always though the Malfoys were persons without emotion, cold and calculating. However in few minutes, had gone down the drain. Narcissa upon seeing her son being attacked by the Cruciatus curse, practically flew to the field crying, while Lucius bolted in the direction of the attacker, followed by Snape. And now there was Lucius ready to beat someone, leaving his wand and tongue. Arthur, upon see Snape trying to hold Lucius and prevent him from attacking the boy on the ground, woke up from his trance and decided to act. Announcing himself by his first time, Arthur Weasley, as a representative of the Ministry of Magic arrested Marcus Flint.

In the Gryffindor Common room everybody was still puzzled. Everyone was sad and depressed. Neville was ashen, Seamus and Dean tried to be encouraging, but all that they got was crying. Then they decided lead Neville for the dormitory to rest. Gradually the students went in direction to their dormitories, with exception of part of the team and Hermione, who stayed in the common room.

"I still don't understand what happened," said Harry, more for himself than the others.

"It happened really quickly," commented George, "I only saw a light coming toward him, and shortly afterwards I heard the shouts from Malfoy," he finished, and soon regretted after he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Again an innocent person hit in my place," said Harry, feeling like the worst person in the world.

"You're talking about Malfoy Harry! He was not, he is not and never will be innocent," said Ron, earning several disbelieving looks, "AND besides, it's not your fault that he jumped in front of you when you were attacked," he pondered.

"But why he did such a thing?" asked Harry in high voice.

"Why don't you go ask him?" suggested Hermione, "perhaps you will feel better."

Hermione had hardly finished speaking when Harry ran outside, determined to carry out Hermione's suggestion.

Draco's breath was gradually returning to normal. Her body still felt like it had been stabbed with thousands of knives. But her mother didn't give up and continued to caress her back. It had been along time since her mother had treated her like this, since her childhood, and she enjoyed it.

She heard someone coming and tried to open his eyes. They were so heavy. She blinked several times, trying to adapt her eyes to the light, when she saw several people, and out of all of them, one was easily identified.

"Father?"

"Yes, I'm here," said Lucius, picking up Draco, " Can you walk?" he asked while he examined his daughter's eyes.

Staggering, Draco took a step towards his father, indicating that she could stand herself. Lucius instructed Narcissa, to take her up to the hospital wing, while he went to meet with the headmaster, who was at that moment being informed of what happened during the imprisonment of the attacker.

Draco went inside the school, escorted by her mother. Right behind them came Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley. Despite the lethargy she still felt, she felt an incessant look in her direction, and after looking for where it came from, she saw a sad and depressed look coming her way. And for the second time that day she did what her heart said. She smiled, a shy smile, but enough for the boy with green eyes and glasses to smile back.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave a sleeping potion to Draco, and she fell asleep in an instant. Mrs. Weasley attempted to distract Narcissa, and a short time later the two conversed in friendly manner contrary to their husbands, Molly and Narcissa got along very well. Some time afterwards Arthur opened the door to the ward delicately and called Molly. They both said good-bye to Narcissa and went to Gryffindor Tower. Lucius Malfoy arrived an instant later accompanied by Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. After a short visit, the two left.

After heard the door closing, Lucius approached Draco's bed.

"You barely put everything to lose, my little Isabele", said Lucius while caressed the face of his daughter, "Perhaps the problem is that you're not so little anymore".

Madam Pomfrey required that Draco stay a week in the ward, recuperating from the attack. Her parents returned home after the third day in the hospital wing. Crabbe and Goyle visited her in the days that remained of Draco's stay. They passed the day telling jokes, and playing Exploding Snap, and they had some fun times.

Draco as soon as she woke up, headed straight for the Slytherin dungeon. She arrived quickly, tidied its stuff, and chose one of his good robes. She wanted to return to classes in style. Before she left, she gave one final look in the mirror and left running in direction of the Great hall.

She was barely there when a voice called to her, making stop and turn.

"I see that you feel better," said Hermione, beside a partially conscious Ron.

"Always perceptive," commented Draco humorously.

"You know, I don't know many people that would have done what you did," stated the girl with brown hair, earning the attention of the redhead at her side.

Draco pondered and after a few seconds, gave a smile, and turning starting walking to the Great hall.

Ron, already perplexed, exclaimed, "What was that? He smiled! Did you see that? I'm going to have nightmares now."

But Hermione ignored her friend, and said still louder, "Well, Draco. Perhaps you're not completely bad."

"Don't push it Granger," answered Draco gravely, smiled as she entered the great hall.

End of chapter 2

**AN** - This is the english version of the fic that I originally wrote in portuguese. English is not my first language, and all I know of grammar is the basic. I don't have a beta or anyone to translate it for me, so if you find any error please let me know so I can correct them.

Thank you all for reading ^^


	3. The truth behind the lie

**Only Time**

**Chapter 3 - The truth behind the lie**

It was morning. The Great Hall was filled with a few students who were eating breakfast.

"You never recognize when you're wrong, HERMIONE," yelled Ron Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Don't you dare yell at me, Ronald Weasley," notified Hermione, "If you didn't act like such a child you could see it for yourself."

"I am not a child or stupid," said a disgusted Ron, "If he is so marvelous like you're saying, why don't you go over there and sit with him?"

"Do you ever stop fighting, hm? Will you even tell me what it is your fighting about now?" asked Harry, sitting down at the table.

"Malfoy," they answered in chorus.

"Oh, ok. And what did he do that was so horrible now?" questioned Harry without any real interest.

"HE SMILED!" ranted Ron.

"He did nothing, Harry. That is my point. For the first time in five years, we had a civilized conversation," said Hermione, "AND that is irritating Ron."

"That is not what is irritating me. What is irritating me is the fact that you don't see that he is plotting something. It's obvious he is up to something," said Ron, as though it was the most noticeable thing in the world.

"He smiled to me too," commented Harry.

"Did you hear that Mione? It's like I said! He is plotting something!" exclaimed Ron with a victorious air while he looked for Draco at the Slytherin table

"That doesn't mean anything," said she to Ron, "When was that, Harry?"

"Last week, shortly after the game. You told me to go speak with him, and I was."

"At least someone listens to me when speak," sighed Hermione, "sorry, please continue."

"And when I was in the Hall, and they entered. He was with his mother, Madam Pomfrey and your mother, Ron," he completed, while his friend did grimaced at the rival table.

" My mother?" asked a horrified Ron, "With Narcissa Malfoy?

"Yes, she helped support Draco. He still looked half dead," said Harry sadly. "I was going to speak with him, but I gave up, when I saw that he was not in a condition to. Then when he looked in my direction... he smiled." completed Harry.

"He is plotting something. I know it", stated Ron, convincing only himself.

"And what cause you to come to that conclusion?" asked Hermione, extremely irritated.

"Hn?" answered Ron eloquently.

"But I still said the strangest part," said Harry, calling the attention of the two friends glaring each other, "The night before the game I got up to go to the kitchen."

"Then was that you that was making all the noise in the dormitory? I thought I that had dream," interrupted Ron, earning a rough look from his friends, "Sorry."

"Then, continuing... when I was almost at the entrance, I heard someone coming, I hid... and when I looked at the map, it wasn't Filch but who?", asked Harry, leaving his friends chewing their nails, "Draco I. Malfoy."

"He has a middle name?" asked Hermione, while Ron looked with distrust at his plate, "Do you think he poisoned the food?" asked Ron, looking the plate with distrust written all over his features.

"If it had been poisoned, you would have died already. After all, it was a week ago that he was there," said Hermione with tone of superiority.

"And the most interesting thing was that he was wearing colorful socks," commented Harry annoyed, trying come back to the matter.

"And my socks are blue! What does Malfoy's taste in socks have to do with anything?" asked Ron.

"That's not what I meant. What I was trying to say is that his socks are like the ones that Dobby always gives me, you know one of each color, with weird drawings on them."

"Then Dobby is helping Malfoy, he's plotting something too?" asked an extremely confused Ron.

"Oh enough Ronald Weasley! You always think that he is getting ready to do something to us. Sure sometimes you're right, but you cannot deny the fact of that since the beginning of the year he hasn't done anything to us!" said Hermione in a elevated tone, causing the Great Hall to stop and listen.

Hermione stayed extremely red when she noticed that everybody at the tables looked in her direction as if she had two heads. Then she noticed a wide eyed Draco was listening to the whole thing from the Slytherin table.

"I'll ...see you in class," said Hermione, getting up from the table and heading towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"She gives me the shivers when she acts like this," commented Ron soon after Hermione left, " She reminds me of my mother."

Ron and Harry laughed and they finished their breakfast. Shortly afterwards they got up and also went to Potions.

"Are you two finished yet?" Draco asked his friends, "Class is going to start soon."

"Just some more cakes and we're going," answered Crabbe with his mouth full.

"Hurry up Crabbe. And don't speak with your mouth full, it's disgusting," grumbled Draco, " I'm seeing your food and it looks like its screaming for help," Draco said looking nauseous.

"Why are you in such a hurry Draco? We have potions and Snape doesn't care if we get there late," said Goyle.

"I know, Greg. It's just that I have a feeling that today's class in going to be interesting," she said with a malicious smile stamped on her face.

"Anything you say boss," said Crabbe, while he stood up.

"I already told you not to call me that," said Draco, also getting up, followed by Goyle.

"As you wish, boss," agreed Crabbe, behind Draco, laughing with Goyle.

"You're both lost cases," sighed Draco while hitting his head with his hand, causing her friends to laugh more, "Come on. Let's go class."

Class had already started. Everybody was present, with the exception of some Slytherins. Snape was in the worst mood ever and had already taken 30 points away from Gryffindor for the stupidest reasons, such as breathing deeply, scratching your head, or even yawning. Snape was about to explain today's potion, when three students entered the room.

"Sorry for the delay, professor," said Draco quickly upon entering the room.

"I see that you're better, mister Malfoy," commented the professor, without any show of the previous bad mood, "Please pair up, Malfoy and Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini," he said pointing to places in the room. "Ok now class can start, and take it easy today Draco," he said to his favorite student.

"Did you see that? If that were you or me, he would have given us detentions!" grumbled Ron, after hearing Snape, to Harry who was at the table nearby working with Hermione.

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking in class," stated Snape, with a crooked smile, "Today's potion is extremely difficult to make. Therefore, I believe that only a few students will be able to make it," he said looking toward Draco. " It is a de-aging potion. If you make the potion correctly, you should become around 6 years younger. On the contrary, some of them will probably be poisoned," Snape completed looking in the direction of Neville Longbottom, who trembled under the professors gaze. "The ingredients are on the chalkboard. You can begin."

"Relax, Neville. We're gonna make it," said Ron forcing a smile for his friend.

The class went by normally. And for the first time in his life, it looked like Neville had gotten the potion right.

"The potion is the right color, Neville," said Hermione with tone of approval, earning a shy smile from Neville.

"Of course, he had me for his partner," completed Ron convinced.

Draco, who hadn't removed her eyes from the Gryffindors for the entire class, nudged Crabbe, and pointed to the table in front of them and nodded her head toward Ron.

"Throw that into the caldron," said Draco, while she passed a small bat wing, stealthily, under the table to her friend.

Vincent Crabbe took advantage of the Gryffindors still discussing the potion of Ron and Neville. Quickly the new foreign ingredient was added, the potion bubbled, which called the attention of Harry. However, the professor interrupted them.

"Time is up. Choose who is going to take your potion. And Longbottom, I expect that your potion is correct," commented Snape.

"The potion is correct, professor," established Ron, earning a furious look from the professor.

"Then I believe that you not opposed to testing it, mister Weasley?" called Snape, with a triumphant air.

"Of course not, sir," answered Ron, irritated.

"Gryffindors!" exclaimed Snape, and the Slytherins laughed, "Therefore, mister Weasley, what are you waiting for? We don't have all day".

Ron, threw a pleading look to Hermione, while he put some of the potion into the cup, and when he was drinking he noticed a despaired Harry swinging his arms frantically over his head, hissing DON"T. However he wasn't sure if he really had said it, but soon after he drank the potion, he felt severe pain in his stomach, which made him fall to the ground moaning.

The class erupted in chaos, all of the Gryffindors ran to Ron, while the Slytherins rolled around on the ground they were laughing so hard. Snape, unconcerned, looked at the potion.

All of a sudden, the shouts stopped, and in a blast, Ron disappeared. On the ground they remained only a pile of Ron's clothes.

"RON!" yelled Harry, while looking puzzled t the pile of clothes on the ground. "You'll pay for this, Crabbe," he said, trembling with rage, while glaring at the Slytherin.

Some students tried separate them, however they weren't successful. After watching his class turn into total chaos, Snape yelled, "SILENCE!"

All of the students froze in their places, except Crabbe and Harry who were still fighting. Without any alternative, Snape walked to the two of them and pulled them apart before anything worse could happen.

Hermione heard crying coming from the pile of clothes. "Will he be ok?" she asked more for herself than for the others, while she approached the pile.

When she approached, the pile of clothes moved, causing them to jump backwards. The cloth moved, revealing a baby of not more of 8 months, with flaming red hair. She looked at him amazed, them picked him up off the ground, and covered him with his clothes, since he was naked.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter! For fighting without a cause in my classroom," hissed the professor.

"For no reason? Look what he did to Ron!" shouted Harry.

"You do not have any proof against Mr. Crabbe, and your friend is fine, in case you haven't noticed, Potter," said Snape, looking towards Hermione who was holding the red headed baby tightly in her arms.

"But that is Ron."

"Exactly, Potter. Now I believe that you must apologize to Mr. Crabbe," continued Snape, pulling out some laughs from the Slytherin.

"Never," answered Harry, approaching Hermione and the baby.

"A week of detention, Mr. Potter! Class dismissed."

After potions were done, the classes ran more normally than he had expected considering the situation they were in. Ron took the potion to restore him to his proper age, but the effects were slow. It took 6 hours for Ron to age a year.

After supper, the students headed to there respective common rooms, while Harry went to dungeons, to fulfill his detention.

As punishment, Harry would have that clear Snape's room daily, beginning wiht the cupboard of ingredients. It took him hours to remove the dust off of everything and put back the ingredients in their right places, alphabetical order of course. While he was impressed with the organization of the professor, it made him think of a film that he watched at the Dursleys: Sleeping With the Enemy. In the film, the husband of the main character was so psychotic that he arranged the tins from the kitchen in alphabetical order. Perhaps Snape also went psychotic.

After the work done, he felt starved, however he dragged himself up to the Gryffindor's Tower , since he was dirty and without his invisibility cloak. Upon his arrive in the common room, he found some students still studying, and the Weasleys watching their brother, who still wasn't three years old.

Harry took a bath, and got his cloak and the Marauder's Map. Upon checking the map, he noticed that the name Draco I. Malfoy was found in the kitchen. And without delay, he ran back into the common room.

"Hey, Ron, what about some biscuits?" he asked the infant who started smiling from one ear to the other.

"Give me! Give me!" aid Ron, lively, opening and closing his little hands in the Harry's direction.

"Ok how about this, if I go to the kitchen and bring you a hill of biscuits, you have to promise that you will stay here and be quiet until I get back, agreed?" said Harry to the boy.

"'k. But I want of chocotale," the little Ron said.

"The correct is chocolate, Ron," said Hermione with air of disapproval, while Ron stuck out his tongue at her.

Harry laugh while he walked towards the portrait of the fat lady.

It didn't take long for him to arrive in the kitchen. Consulting the map again, he verified that Draco was still there. So he made sure the cloak covered himself, and entered the kitchen.

What he saw astonished him. Never in all his life had he imagined to see Draco so at ease, and he had expected to never see him surrounded by House Elves. He laughed and talked while eating candies and more sweets. And the strangest thing was who brought him all of the candies, with tear filled eyes, Dobby.

"Young mistress brought a coat for Dobby, sir. Dobby does not know how to thank you," said Dobby.

"It's not necessary. Besides, the coat is nothing compared to the socks that you gave me," answered Draco sincerely. "I think that I should be going now," Draco completed standing up[.

" Would young mistress Draco like more biscuits for friends?" asked Dobby, indicating some little bags filled with biscuits.

"I don't think I'll need them, they'll probably be down in a little to raid the kitchen," she said smiling and saying good-bye.

Harry watched everything with his mouth open. Draco? Being nice to those lower than him? He had to tell Ron about this after he recuperated. However, when he was Draco walk through the door, he decided to act. He grabbed some biscuits and followed him.

Draco walked in the direction of the Slytherin's common room when felt like someone was following her. She stopped suddenly, but didn't see anything. She looked in vain but still couldn't see a thing. So she gave up, convincing herself that she should stop being so paranoid. When suddenly a figure rose in front of her, leaving a cloak on the ground. With a look of horror, she realized that the person who had followed her was none other than Harry Potter.

"I know who you really are," he said without missing a beat, while Draco stared at him with wide eyes.

End of chapter 3

**AN** - This is the english version of the fic that I originally wrote in portuguese. English is not my first language, and all I know of grammar is the basic. I don't have a beta or anyone to translate it for me, so if you find any error please let me know so I can correct them.

Thank you all for reading ^^


	4. Far from my side

**Only Time**

**Chapter 4 – Far From My Side**

" I know who you really are," he said without missing a beat, while Draco stared at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?" asked Draco eloquently, after opening and closing her mouth several times.

"It wasn't very difficult to uncover after those hints, Malfoy," established Harry.

"Hints? What hints? I don't know what you're talking about, Har...I mean, Potter," stuttered Draco, sweating coldness.

"Don't you see? You almost called me by my first name!" said Harry, with victorious air and a sardonic smile on the face.

"You must have been in the sun too long, Potter. Now, excuse me. I have to sleep, its late," said Draco trying to outwit Harry, without a lot of success.

"Don't you leave Malfoy. Not if you don't want everyone to know about your little secret by tomorrow morning," challenged Harry.

"If I didn't know that you are a Gryffindor, I would swear that you are a Slytherin, Potter," commented Draco, "Therefore, since you behave as one, you will be treated as one," continued Draco, while Harry looked at him with annoyance, "What will it take to keep your mouth shut?" Draco asked arrogantly with his nose raised.

"What do I want, well, its simple," said Harry, quickly, while he approached the blond, "Draco," Harry said, earning a distrustful look from Draco, "I want to know you better," he finished, their noses touching.

Draco did not know how to react. A minute ago she was calm and casual in the kitchen with her old house elf, and in the next she was penned in. She had lowered her guard too much, and now she didn't have a way out. She had been discovered by the only person who trusted everyone; her love Harry Potter.

Draco lost her famous quick reasoning. In barely two phrases, Harry Potter had completely disarmed her calm, cool, and collected manner! She could feel her dry throat, and she tried to make an effort not to tremble. But her brain was paralyzed, and the only thing she could utter was, "Ok."

"Ok., then," said Harry awkwardly, caught by surprise by the quick acceptance of his offering, "Then tomorrow we will meet at 1 a.m. in the Astronomy Tower," he said quickly.

"Yeah," she heard her voice answering, without having any control of what she was saying.

"I think that I should be going," said Harry trying not to conceal his smile, "Oh and one more thing, call me Harry," he said while putting on his cloak and walking towards the tower.

Alone after Harry disappeared around the corner, she let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. Swallowing air in big gulps, she tried to regain his composure. After a few minutes, she was able to walk back tot he dormitory that she shared with Crabbe and Goyle, in the Slytherin dungeons.

Upon entering the dormitory, Draco passed by her friends who were discussing which flavor of biscuit they were going to go eat, and she went and laid on her bed which was in the corner of the room. She barely had the strenght to take off her cloak and her shoes laying the beside the bed, she then curled up underneath the covers. But no matter what she did, she couldn't sleep, her heart was still beating quickly in her chest. She rolled on her side, absorbed in her thoughts. Still not falling asleep, she gave up and sat upright in his bed, holding his pillow.

"He mentioned "hints"," thought Draco, "But what hints is he talking about? I don't remember hinting about anything. Though Lupin and Granger didn't need hints…they could just tell. Is there something showing on my face?

Draco looked in the mirror.

"Is there something that I won't be able to hide?" she continued while looking in the mirror, "No…I look the same as before. Nothing has changed, my hair is still short, and my eyes are cold just like my fathers. Ok well, then it wasn't my appearance" certified Draco, "You couldn't look at my face and say that I'm a girl," she smiled putting away the mirror and getting into bed, "Was it a bluff? No it couldn't be," she thought while embracing a pillow, "He looked so full of himself for it to be a bluff. He knows, that much is certain, the problem with that is how he discovered. Granger and that little professor Lupin wouldn't have opened their mouth now after so long. But outside of the two of them, only Dobby knows. But Dobby doesn't count, or does he? No, he knows what would happen to him if he told."

And amid those thoughts, Draco finally fell asleep.

That day, the Great Hall was full of students eating breakfast and reading their mail or newspapers, however, everyone stopped when Draco practically flew into the hall. When she entered, she felt like everyone was staring at her. Unable to control her tongue she asked angrily, "What? Have you never seen someone be late before?" she asked removing a piece of hair from her face and walking towards the Slytherin table.

"You look like crap," stated Crabbe looking at Draco from top to bottom.

"It's your eyes," retorted Draco.

"No it's not. You look like crap without hair gel, your ties not knotted," continued Gregory.

"Well if you would have woken me up, I wouldn't look like this, Goyle," stated while looking at herself, "I look like a Weasley!" laughed Draco.

"Too bad that Halloween's already gone," laughed the three while they finished their breakfast.

Her morning classes passed quickly, and they were relatively calm, with Hermione and Harry watching Ron who was now around five years old, and like all kids that age, he never stopped moving.

Ron spent most of the classes bothering the student in DADA, especially the Slytherins. And he spent the entire Divination class crying, mainly because the professor predicted a horrible death for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Thanks to the whole scandal of his friend, Harry was expelled from the class he hated. However, when he had collected his stuff and turned to leave with his little friend, a hoarse voice made him turn. It was the professor, who had entered in a trance, like in his third year. More astonishing was not that it was a prediction, even though he knew they were rare, it was the fact that she hardly ever could foresee the future. Harry heard the prediction which left him flabbergasted. Without stopping to think, he picked up Ron and ran for the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" called Harry as he ran towards the Gryffindor table.

"Are you feeling ok Harry? You look pale," asked Hermione, while Harry sat down at the table, "Does your scar hurt? If it does, we had better tell Professor Dumbledore, or Sirius," she finished standing up.

"Its not that, I want to talk with you about a thing Trelawney said," he finished while signing for Hermione to come and sit back down.

"That old bat? Oh Harry, don't scare me like that. For a minute I thought it was something serious," grumbled Hermione annoyed.

"But it is serious!" said Harry urgently, "She said that"

"That Harry is going to have a girlfriend! Harry is going to have a girlfriend! La la la," interrupted Ron while singing and clapping with a smile on his face going from one ear to the other, "Sorry," he said after seeing the grave look that both of his friends gave him.

"Continue Harry," said Hermione, glaring at Ron who shrank back.

"When I was leaving class, the professor went into a trance," said Harry. After seeing the skeptic look Hermione shot him he continued, "like when she foresaw that someone would go help Voldem…I mean, You-know-who," he quickly corrected himself upon seeing the tension in Hermione when he had started to the name of the Dark Lord. "She said that I would soon fall in love"

"Well, you should be happy then Harry," Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating.

"But that's not all Hermione! She said that I would love the person I've always hated!" continued a panicked Harry, while Hermione looked in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"This is going to be interesting to watch," said Hermione between laughs.

"Don't laugh, Mione! This is serious! What if my love is Voldemort?" asked Harry while Hermione was laughing so hard she was almost in tears.

"Harry, you're hilarious," Hermione said while wiping the tears from her eyes, "I don't think that the person she was referring to was You-know-who."

"Well, who was she referring to then?" he question, curious.

"Who have you fought with almost every day since we started Hogwarts?"

"Malfoy," he answered automatically, still not understanding.

"There's your answer," she said trying to contain her laughter after seeing the incredulous look of her friend, "But you know what Harry? No matter what your sexual preference, you'll always be my friend," concluded Hermione not being able to contain her amusement, which quickly became laughter.

Still not understanding, Harry decided to focus on lunch. However, he couldn't help but throw furtive looks in Draco's direction. After awhile, Draco felt extremely uncomfortable with the looks from Harry.

The night soon arrived.

Harry spent more time in his detention than he expected, but it was expected, since cleaning Moaning Myrtle's bathroom by himself would be difficult.

After his detention, Harry ran towards the tower. In record time, Harry was ready to meet with Draco. He was extremely curious about what would happen. After he picked up his cloak and map, he left for the Astronomy room.

Draco was very impatient and walked from one side of the room to the other, cursing and talking to herself.

"I'll get you Potter! No one stands a Malfoy up" claimed murmuring.

"BOOOOO!" yelled Harry, still invisible causing Draco to jump.

"Never do that again," ordered Draco, breathing heavily with his hand on his chest.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Besides, you deserved it. You looked like an old lady pacing the room," said Harry while he imitated Draco.

"I do not look like an old lady!" said Draco, taking a small mirror out of his pocked and looking at himself.

"An old lady…a vain one but still an old lady. Hmm..Draco…maybe you should have gotten some botox injected here," he said pointing at the corners of Draco's eyes, "Then we wouldn't see these expression marks here."

"I do not have expression marks!" said Draco insulted.

"Calm down I was just joking," said Harry who walked in front of Draco and extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Harry James Potter," he said presented himself.

Draco looked at him confused.

"Were you dropped as a baby? I've known your name for the past five years!" exclaimed Draco.

"No, I was not dropped as a baby. I just thought that if we are going to get to know each other, it would be better to start all over," said Harry, not bothered by Draco's reaction.

"Draco I. Malfoy, and the pleasure is all yours," finally answered Draco.

In there five years of living together in Hogwarts, they had never been able to remain in the same room without exchanging insults, and on the rare occasion they had a civil conversation, they both felt extremely uncomfortable with the situation. However, after a few weeks, Draco and Harry had become accustomed to one another, and were slowly forming a friendship.

They always met in the same room. Sometimes they talked, or they simply lay on the ground, appreciating the night and one another's company. Then finally they began to tell each other personal information.

"Then it was you who sent Dobby to prevent me from going to Hogwarts my second year? When the Chamber of Secrets was opened?" asked an astonished Harry.

"Yes it was," answered Draco, without not even turn, "Would you have rather had me personally go and knock on the door of your muggle relatives, huh?

"Yes I would have."

"You would have slammed the door in my face," stated Draco.

"I would not," defended Harry.

"Yes, you would have," refuted Draco.

"Ok, maybe I would have," Harry admitted, "but why did you want to warn me?"

"You were an annoying git, but you didn't deserved to die," justified Draco, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's not what your father thinks," nudged Harry, scooting towards Draco.

"Yeah, and I bet your uncle agrees with him," retorted Draco, moving away from Harry.

"Ok! You won. I won't speak of your family, and you won't speak of mine," said Harry, seeing Draco smile in return, "You know, I was thinking…"

"That's a miracle!" interrupted Draco laughing.

"Hey I'm serious! What's your middle name?" asked Harry, scooting towards Draco again.

"Isabele," answered Draco, noticing how close Harry was and moving away again.

"That's strange," said Harry.

"Strange?" asked Draco.

"Isabele is a girl's name," said Harry, while looking at Draco.

Draco sat still. She had spent three weeks with Harry. At the beginning, she feared that Harry would spread her secret throughout the school. However, these past few days, she had become really attached to him. It gave her the chance to be near the one that she loved, even if it was as a friend.

From Harry's reaction to her middle name, Draco knew that she had been mistaken. The one she loved still didn't know that she was in fact and girl, and that the big secret he had referred to was probably her friendship with the house elves. What a drag. And now what she was going to do?

"Draco? Are you ok?," questioned Harry after seeing Draco's puzzled look, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he said while hugging Draco.

"He doesn't know….he doesn't know. And yet Harry stayed with me. But he's made a mistake! If someone figures it out…they won't like it" she thought while feeling Harry's strong arms wrap around her. But she had to be in control. Especially now, that there was a chance to keep her secret!

"Don't come over here," ordered Draco, extricating herself from the embrace.

"What? I apologized, you don't have to be like this," argued Harry, trying to approach again.

"Stay away!" she said, her voice raised while avoiding Harry's touch.

"You act like I have some contagious disease!" said Harry irritated, "Every time I get close to you, you move away!"

"No…" said Draco.

"Whenever I mention a personal matter, you quickly change the subject. I know that your still bothered about what I said about your name, but why won't you say anything? Why don't you just say it so we can put in clean sheets at once?" asked Harry.

"That's not it," Draco tried to defend her argument.

"Of course it is. You cannot be the git that everybody thinks, but when it comes to me, you're nothing but a a ice cube," Harry yelled. His fury was so strong that the glass in the windows shattered.

But Draco didn't have time to be frightened. She lost control to and yelled, "Don't you understand that I love you, you idiot?"

Harry immediately shut up and stared at Draco, no knowing how to react. His eyes still grew wider behind his glasses. Draco gasped, the silence blanketing the two. To break the tension, she continued, "I shouldn't but I do!" and then unable to hold it in any longer, she fell sobbing.

A little piece of the shattered window fell and the clink it made when it joined the other pieces was the only noise in the room except for Draco's hiccups. By now Draco had buried his head in his hand and his shoulder shook violently, while his tears ran.

Harry still hadn't moved and looked flabbergasted, he experienced a range of emotions at once. Few things and been more beautiful and exciting than what he had just witnessed. Suddenly, one certainty dawned on him.

"You must hate me now, even more that before," hiccuped Draco.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Harry sealed his lips of those of Draco, which answered after the initial shock wore off. They kissed with urgency, and Harry murmured senseless words.

Draco, finally realizing what they were doing, pulled away from Harry and moved backwards.

"I love you," said Harry, looking at Draco who was trying to cover his mouth with his hand.

"You love what you see, but your eyes mislead you Harry," said Draco amid tears.

She turned quickly and left, leaving a confused and disturbed Harry Potter behind.

End of chapter 4

**AN** - This is the english version of the fic that I originally wrote in portuguese. English is not my first language, and all I know of grammar is the basic. I don't have a beta or anyone to translate it for me, so if you find any error please let me know so I can correct them.

Thank you all for reading ^^


	5. Vision of the heart

**Only Time**

**Chapter 5 - Vision of the Heart**

It was lunchtime and the students began to arrive in the great hall.

"Answer for Ron Harry," said Ron while he shoved a piece of bread in front of his friends face.

"Stop that, Ron," ranted Harry.

"You stop that! Already it's been a week and you still have a long face," established Ron, "Whatever happened, it couldn't have been that bad."

"The face of what?," asked Harry confused, "But yes, what happened was somewhat horrible... I screwed up, mate," he completed while covering his face with his hands.

"Explain," Ron said with his mouth full of chicken and vegetable.

"Oh, its difficult to explain," started Harry, "Because even I don't understand it. Actually, I didn't understand anything."

"That's not surprising," murmured Ron, "Mail!" said Ron while pointing towards the owls flying overhead, "Bloody Hell!" cursed Ron when an owl flew towards his head.

The owl, black as night, passed over the students, nearly hitting them. If finally landed on the Slytherin table awaiting the orders of its owner.

"Hello Satan," said Draco stroking the owl's head, "Thanks," he said after removing the parcel from its leg.

The owl gracefully started from the Slytherin table and after circling a few times, it left the Great Hall.

"Hey that owl was trying to hit me. Look at who the owner is," commented Ron.

"Who is it?" asked Harry while turning towards the direction that Ron indicated.

"Who do you think? Its Malfoy, of course," answered Ron rudely.

"Good morning," greeted Hermione while she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Only for you," answered a grumpy Ron.

"Good morning, Mione," answered Harry, looking at Ron rudely.

"Bad day?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Any day involving Malfoy is a very bad day!" exclaimed Ron exasperated.

"What did he do to irritate you now?" asked Hermione, while exchanging looks with Harry.

"His owl was flying into everyone!" ranted Ron, "I bet you he trained the damn bird, which looks like a death omen, to fly into innocent people while the eat lunch!" he completed.

"You are far from innocent, Ronald Weasley," said Hermione, while Ron blushed causing Harry to laugh.

"Er…that is another matter. It doesn't have anything to do with that prat," muttered Ron, "And that bird still was trained! Probably just for Malfoy's entertainment. Anything and everything to spoil that little son of a bitch!" continued Ron, "They treat him like a bloody girl! By Merlin, even Ginny isn't treated like that at home," he completed causing Hermione to choke on her pumpkin juice.

"What did you say?" asked Harry.

"That he's a spoiled son of a bitch," answered Ron.

"No, after that," Harry gesticulated for Ron to continue.

"That they treat him like a damn girl," answered Ron again, but his face showed he didn't understand.

Harry didn't move or say a word, which concerned his friends who were now trying to get his attention in vain. Phrases and scenes flew through his mind.

"And how would you differentiate between a male veela and a female veela?"

_"I would say that you can differentiate by the smell"_

"Hints? What hints? I don't know what you're talking about, Ha…I mean, Potter."

"But do you know, Harry? No matter what your sexual preference, you'd still be my friend"

"I do not look like an old lady!"

"Draco I. Malfoy, and the pleasure is all yours"

"What's your middle name?"

"Isabele"

"Isabele is a girl's name"

"You love what you see. But your eyes mislead you, Harry"

"Yes! That's it. Why didn't I notice it before? If was in right in front of my eyes the whole time!" said loudly, causing his friends to be frightened, "That's why she was so sad," he concluded.

"She who? Who are you talking about?" asked an exasperated Ron.

"I'm talking about the girl I love!" said Harry smiling, "But doesn't look me in the eye anymore," spoke Harry with a sad face.

"She loves you. She'll understand, Harry," said Hermione with a comforting smile on her lips.

"You knew?" asked Harry, and Hermione nodded her head, "But you didn't tell me?" he continued, with a tone of indignation in his voice.

"She knew about what?" questioned Ron, "Will anyone tell me what's going on?" asked Ron when he saw that his two friends were ignoring him.

"I didn't have the right," Hermione answered weakly lowering her face, "She had good reasons for not telling anyone. But I really do feel sorry for keeping it from you, and for laughing at you when you came and told me what Trelawny had said," she completed, looking at Harry, and giving a concerned look towards Ron.

Harry, sensing Hermione's worry asked his friend, "Ron, do you remember anything from when you were little?"

"From the first or second time?" asked Ron, still not understanding.

"Second, when you drank Neville's potion," explained Harry.

"Not a lot, just some flashes. Mainly from when Hermione being mean," he said earning a pinch from his friend, "hey, it's the truth, you weren't very nice to me," he continued while looking at the red mark on his arm, "That's going to turn purple!" he finished and stuck out his tongue at Hermione.

"Grow up Ron!" said Hermione, while Ron shrank down in his chair, "Where are you going Harry?" she asked as he got up and walked towards the Slytherin table.

"I'm going to find Isabele, and try to talk to her. I'll see you both later," he said and left quickly.

"Isabele….what a pretty name," thought Hermione.

"Who the devil is Isabele?" inquired Ron, who was being ignored by Hermione, "Do I know her?"

"I don't think so. After all, the eyes are misleading," answered Hermione smiling.

Harry was getting discourage, because he had looked in all of the halls and still hadn't found Draco. Then he remembered that he could use the Marauder's Map, and he started running in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. After consulting the map and grabbing his cloak, he ran towards the library. And when he got there, he quickly found who he was looking for. She was next to a large pile of books, and was looking incessantly for another on the shelf. He thought this was funny because today was the last trip to Hogsmeade.

"Potions for Beginners, Intermediate Potions, Potions for Lunatics, Potions Lawfully Prohibited. No its none of these," muttered Draco, and took out one of the books.

"Before you looked like an old lady, now you're acting like one. One would think that you're senile," a voice said from the other side of the shelf, frightening Draco, and causing her to knock all the books to the ground.

It made a loud bang, which called the attention of the librarian, Irma Pince, and everyone else in the library, causing the blood to drain from Draco's face.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Malfoy?" asked Madam Pince roughly.

"I tripped," he quickly replied.

"Try to pay more attention from now on, or I'll have to suspend your library privileges, and I might have to send a fine home to your parents," said the librarian. Draco picked up the books off the ground, and set them on the table. Then he walked towards the part of the shelf where he heard the voice. However, he found nothing there which made him very curious.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to," said Harry, under his cloak, in a very quiet voice that was still loud enough for Draco to hear him. Draco started to move away, but Harry was quicker and said, "Please don't make me be loud, Isabele," said Harry still whispering, "You said to me that I loved what I saw, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Draco weakly, while staring at nothing.

"I thought about that, and today, I came to a conclusion and you were right," affirmed Harry.

"I was right, he doesn't love me," thought Draco, who closed his eyes and a disobedient tear slid down his face.

"And I saw you," finished Harry, while he removed the cloak, revealing his face, "Not with my eyes, but with my heart," Harry explained while wiping away the tear from the girl's face through the shelf, which caused her to open her eyes.

"I don't understand," said Draco with trembling lips.

"I don't care if you're a boy, a girl, or a troll," said Harry still whispering, "I love you, and I hope that you are still able to love me too."

"But it's impossible, we're too different, we'll have too many obstacles," murmured Draco, with deep sorrow.

"Do you love me?", asked Harry still very quietly.

"That's not the point," Draco said lowering his gaze.

"Do you love me?" he asked in a slightly louder voice, but it still didn't call the attention of the other people in the library.

"Yes! A lot!" Draco answered facing him.

"Me too. Then Miss Isabele, I'm pleased to inform you, that from this moment on you have a not so secret admirer that would love to take a walk with you in Hogsmeade, and I don't accept "no" as an answer," informed Harry with a smirk on his face.

"I can't. I have to study _Moste Potente Potions _for the NEWTS," refused Draco.

"I told you that I don't accept "no" for an answer," said Harry with an annoyed look on his face, "What kind of potion are you going to study anyways?"

"Polyjuice," answered Draco, while Harry tried not to laugh, "Don't laugh, it's a difficult potion to make," claimed Draco. Then Harry covered himself with the cloak again, "Don't disappear like this!"

"Didn't someone already told you that you're a very lucky lady Bele?" said Harry as he pulled Draco underneath his cloak, "Do you mind if I call you Bele?"

"No, Julie has called me that since I can remember," said Draco smiling, "I've never been under a cloak like this before," commented Draco while he touched the cloak tenderly with his fingers, "Wonderful," he murmured.

"Who's Julie?" asked Harry curiously.

"My sister," answered Draco, "But why am I lucky?"

"Because now you have a very charming and very modest boyfriend," said Harry, causing Draco to laugh, "And he happens to know very well how to make a Polyjuice potion. He has also arranged to walk with you the entire day to tell you about his experiences with that potion, in his second year when he invaded a certain dungeon."

"Oh, I knew it. Goyle doesn't know how to read! It was you, wasn't it?" questioned Draco, while the two walked hand in hand from the library.

"Maybe, maybe not," commented Harry very vaguely, he then closed his eyes and continued walking, "Do you know what's funny Bele?"

"What?" she asked curious.

"When I close my eyes, I can still see you," answered Harry smiling.

End of chapter 5

**AN** - This is the english version of the fic that I originally wrote in portuguese. English is not my first language, and all I know of grammar is the basic. I don't have a beta or anyone to translate it for me, so if you find any error please let me know so I can correct them.

Thank you all for reading ^^


	6. Hair to the wind

**Only Time**

**Chapter 6 – Hair to the wind**

After leaving the library, Harry and Draco walked huddled under the Invisibility Cloak.  
"Spending the whole day sneaking around Hogsmeade under a cloak is really quite romantic," said Draco with an acidic tone.  
"I knew you'd love it," said Harry, earning a look of incredulity from Draco. "But we don't have to stay under the cloak all the time", he said, making Draco stop walking.  
"You do know what "sneaking" means, don't you? Sneaking - to walk stealthily, away from the sight and knowledge of others," he cited, as if explaining an extremely complex concept to a three-year old child.  
"I hadn't thought about that," confessed Harry, holding Draco's hand. "So we can stay right here, since everybody is going to the village". He pulled Draco to his body, circling her waist.  
"It's a p-probability", she agreed, feeling her temperature rise sharply.  
"We can go to my room," Harry suggested in Draco's ear.  
"I don't know which type of girl you hang out with, but I'm not one of those," said Draco, her face deep pink.  
"We'll be studying, Belle," said Harry laughing.  
"I knew that, I was just checking," she retorted embarrassed. "But anyway, it's not a good idea to walk into enemy terri – " A kiss interrupted her. "Where did you say the Tower was?"  
"Keep the cloak and grab your stuff. Meet me at the stairs by the end of the Transfiguration room hallway in 15 minutes", said Harry, coming out from under the cloak.  
After saying their goodbyes quickly, each one went to their respective common room.  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady to the Boy-Who-Survived.  
"I love Snape", answered Harry.  
"Child, I seriously doubt that", said the portrait, as it opened the entrance.  
Harry startled when he went inside the Gryffindor common room, unprepared as he was to what he saw.  
"What on earth are you people doing here?" he asked sharply, making everybody turn their heads at him.  
"Err... we belong to this house, Harry", answered Neville, intimidated.  
"I mean, shouldn't you guys be in Hogsmeade?" he said, trying not to stutter.  
"We'll leave in about an hour, Harry", said Ron, not talking his eyes off the chessboard in front of him. "Check mate, Mione."  
"How?" asked Hermione, looking at the chessboard.  
"Aren't you going to get ready?" asked Ron, seeing his friend come closer.  
"Three rounds, Ronald Weasley", challenged Hermione with a homicidal look. "Oh, hi, Harry. Successful search?"  
"Yeah, you could say so, Mione. And no, Ron. I think I'll pass. But don't forget to bring me a Butterbeer", he said, as a tender redness covered his cheeks.  
"Pawn to D3," Ron ordered the chessboard. "But weren't you the one who was so eager to go out?"  
"Change of plans," murmured Harry with a grin.  
"Pawn to H5," ordered Hermione. "Harry knows what he's doing, Ron. Most of the time," she added.  
"King's bishop to F4," said Ron. "I still think you should go with us, Harry."  
"Pawn to A6," said Hermione. "Maybe he's got better things to do, Ron", she pondered, giving Ron a meaningful look.  
"Queen to C3", said Ron. "What can be better than hanging out with his friends?"  
"Pawn to F6", growled Hermione. "So does this mean you don't believe there's anything better to do than this? Thank you so much for where I'm concerned", she said, making Harry laugh and Ron's eyes grow wide.  
"Queen to C7. Check mate, Mione", he said, with a weak smile. "Why didn't you say you wanted to take your girl here to make out in the first place?"  
"Er... because we're going to study", explained Harry, blushing deeply.  
"I know... study anatomy, that's more like it", retorted Ron chuckled. "And when am I going to have the pleasure of meeting your beloved Isabelle?  
"Er... You sort of already know her..." said Harry, realizing he had made a fatal mistake in saying so when Hermione mumbled something unintelligible and slapped herself in the forehead.  
"Are you all right?" asked Ron, intrigued by his friend's reaction.  
"I don't believe that I lost again", said Hermione, with a weak smile, looking straight at Harry.  
"Er... It was nice talking to you, but I got things to do", said Harry, as he walked towards the Fat Lady's portrait.  
"What's with him?" said Ron, thinking aloud.  
After the slip that almost gave away his secret, Harry ran from his common room, intent on avoiding more questions and literally ran towards the corridor of the Transfiguration Room, when he noticed he was late.  
"Bele?" he called in a small voice. "Are you there?" he asked opening up the Transfiguration classroom's door.  
"Looking for someone, Harry?" a voice asked behind him, making him stumble as he turned.  
"Yes... Something like that?", he said, straightening himself. "Lost around here, Cho?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing", said Cho smiling. "Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?"  
"No, I got to find my... kitty. Yes, I got to find my pretty kitty", said Harry, looking at his arm when he felt an invisible hand grabbing it. "But something tells me she's not too far from here", he said, finally facing the girl with black hair in front of him.  
"Pity. I was going to ask you to come with me", confessed Cho, getting closer to Harry. "Ouch!" she yelled, crouching and putting her hand over her leg. "Something hit my leg", she complained.  
"Must have been my kitty", lied Harry quickly. "See? She went that way", he pointed towards the door. "See you later", he said, feeling his arm being pulled to the hallway.  
Before Harry noticed it, he was being pushed inside one of the classrooms, that was obviously empty, since it was Saturday, looking at the blonde girl with wild hair that mumble a spell at the door.  
"Right, now no one will hear us", said Draco, turning to Harry with a smile on her lips and her hair down again.  
"What was that with your hair?" asked Harry frightened.  
"What was what with my hair?" asked Draco back, confused.  
"It was flying... but there was no wind", said Harry.  
"Are you feeling well?" asked Draco, concerned, touching Harry's face.  
"I feel better now," he said. "I came to tell you... They're running late and they are still at the Tower."  
"Yes, I noticed. Crabbe and Goyle are still at the dungeons when I came in", said Draco, sitting on the teacher's desk. "I think they'll leave in about half and hour", she said, looking down.  
"That was what Ron said", said Harry, as he walked to the desk, standing next to Draco. "You didn't have to attack Cho, Bele", he said, raising her face with gentleness.  
"She deserved it", said Draco between her teeth and with her eyes burning like fire.  
"She didn't do anything", started Harry, but when Draco's hair started rising again, he changed his mind and added, "too horrible. But let's not waste our time talking about that when we got so much better things to do", he said, with an inviting smile and closing his lips on his girlfriend's.  
Harry and Draco spent some more time in the classroom, enjoying each other's company and exchanging kisses until they finally decided to check if the rest of the students had gone. After Draco gathered her books and covered herself with the Invisibility Cloak, they went to Gryffindor Tower.  
"Stay close to me", alerted Harry as they went towards the Fat Lady's portrait.  
"Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade, child?" asked the portrait.  
"I love Snape!" said Harry, making Draco muffle a laugh using his hands as the portrait opened a passage.  
"What an idiotic password", commented Draco in a whisper, but she stopped as Harry made a gesture.  
"VOLDEMORT IS INVADING HOGWARTS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs right in the middle of the common room. "Yes, I guess there's no one in here.  
"_Merde! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel?¹_", complained Draco.  
"Hun? I don't understand a word!"  
"I asked what the hell do you think you're doing! – Draco flared.  
"Ah, I was just making sure there wasn't anyone in here", Harry shrugged. "Hum, now I know why you talk funny", he said, climbing the stairway to the boys' dorm.  
"I do not!" retorted Draco, following Harry as he opened the door.  
"Run! Save yourselves! Voldemort is here", said Harry, sticking his head inside the dorm.  
"_Arrête ça!_" asked Draco.  
"Hum? Stop that, Bele. I can't understand a word you're saying!" Harry complained.  
"Sorry. Sometimes it slips. I asked you to stop saying that", mumbled Draco, taking off the cloak and throwing it on the bed.  
"I will if you stop talking in Italian", said Harry, reaching for Draco.  
"Done", said Draco, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "_Bête_", he said, laughing.  
"You have no word", complained Harry, taking the books and putting them on his bed.  
"Of course I have. I said was going to stop talking in Italian. I didn't say I was going to stop talking French", he finished with an innocent smile.  
"You're evil, Bele", Harry laughed as he embraced Draco. "Now tell me. Why do you like so much speaking French?"  
"It's not that I like doing it. It's just natural", said Draco, a bit embarrassed.  
"Like a second language?" asked Harry.  
"Actually, French is my first language", she corrected and seeing that Harry was confused, she explained. "I was born in France, and I lived there until a short time before I came to Hogwarts", she said, examining some of the books and placing them on the floor.  
"I thought you have always lived around here", said Harry aloud, as he walked near the bed. Suddenly a noise from the door startled him, making him stumble on the books near the bed and falling on top of Draco on the bed.  
"I can see you guys are studying a lot", said Ron, as he craned his neck, trying to peek at the girl, but it was useless, since Harry's body blocked almost everything, except for the arms and legs. "I just came for my robes, and I'll be on my way", he said, coming to his bed, which was next to Harry's and opening his trunk. "There you go! Er... Nice to meet you, Isabele, and Harry, don't do anything I wouldn't, OK?" he said, before leaving, closing the door behind him.  
"_Va en enfer!_" yelled Draco, after getting rid of Harry and throwing a thick book at the closed door of the dorm.  
"Nice shot", said Harry, picking up the book Draco had thrown. "You're lucky Hermione didn't see that", he said, still holding the thick book, which pages fell to the floor. "She will kill when she hears what you've done with one the library's precious books."  
"Not if Madam Pince kills me first", said Draco, with a weak smile.  
After the small mishap, Draco and Harry finally started to study. Without realizing it, they spent the rest of the afternoon studying the ingredients, making and effects of the Polyjuice Potion, and talking about the events that made Harry trespass the dungeons, posing as Goyle, in his second year.  
"I think I better go now. It's almost dinner time, and they should be coming back", said Draco, checking the time in his wristwatch.  
"Can we meet later, at the Astronomy room?"  
"Can't do it tonight. I promised I'd revise History of Magic with Vince and Greg", said Draco. "But we can meet tomorrow", the girl suggested with a sweet smile.  
"You really like them, don't you?" asked Harry angrily as he took his Invisibility Cloak.  
"Jealous, Potter?" laughed Draco, as Harry held her.  
"But without the special effects", he said, covering both of them with the cloak. "It's disturbing to watch hair flowing without wind and burning eyes", he commented as they stepped outside the dorm.

End of chapter 6

**AN** - This is the english version of the fic that I originally wrote in portuguese. English is not my first language, and all I know of grammar is the basic. I don't have a beta or anyone to translate it for me, so if you find any error please let me know so I can correct them.

**Translations ¹**

_Merde! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel?_- Shit! What the hell do you think you're doing?

_Arrête ça!_ – Quit it!

_Bête_ – Silly

_Va en enfer!_ – Go to hell!

Thank you all for reading ^^


	7. When ferrets and weasels meet

**Only Time**

**Chapter 7 – When ferrets and weasels meet**

It was breakfast, and the students were entering the Great Hall. Draco was already seated at Slytherin's table, with her friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"So, boss… did you lose anything at the other side of the hall?" asked Crabbe with his mouth full to Draco.

"Don't call me boss and don't talk with your mouth full," said Draco, turning to her friend with a killer expression on her face.

"Err. Forget it," said Crabbe weakly, turning back to cramming his mouth with pancakes.

"You moron! Can't you see the boss is in a bad mood because he got detention thanks to that damned book?" said Goyle excitedly, spitting scrambled eggs over Crabbe and also over Draco, sitting between them.

"I really don't know why I waste my time talking to you," complained Draco sadly, trying to wipe off her face with her hands, making her friends laugh. "It's useless!", she said, trying to peek over Gryffindor's table.

"Planning our next prank on Potter?", insisted Crabbe.

"No pranks!" retorted Draco quickly. "I mean… er… never mind", Draco tried to add, noticing she talked too much.

"Why, boss?" asked Goyle, deeply confused. "Are we friends with him now?"

_ "Friends? I'd say more than that"_, thought Draco. "Of course we are not friends with him… it's just… just that…" stalled Draco, until she was distracted by the unending giggling that filled the hall, meanwhile Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances. "But what on earth is that?" she asked, observing the two boys entering the Great Hall.

As Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall, many laughs were heard from the students as well as from the high table, making Harry heartily wish the ground opened up a big hole and swallowed him up.

"Do you think it's really necessary to walk with this over your head, Ron?" asked Harry, his faces deeply flushed, looking at the ground. "I think there's no need to walk with a helmet in school."

"Hermione said it's the best Muggle object to avoid being hit on the head," he answered, his voice muffled by the huge device. "Today that stupid owl won't catch me off guard," he said, shooting an angry look at the Slytherin table.

"I knew she was involved somehow", said Harry under his breath, looking at his friend, who had come down before them to breakfast and now was laughing herself to tears at the table beside Ginny and the twins. "People are staring," said Harry, as he reached his place at Gryffindor table.

"People always stare at you. You're the Boy-Who-Lived", retorted Ron, picking up his pace to match Harry's. "Geroff, Colin!" he yelled, after hearing a click followed by a blinding flash light.

"Great, I can already see the headlines of the front page tomorrow – Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Embarrass-Himself", complained Harry unhappily as he sat on his spot. "Thanks a lot for that, Mione," he said moodily staring at his friend.

"That what friends are for, Harry," said Hermione, chuckling. "You can always count on me," she said, with a warm smile on her lips, making Ginny laugh even harder.

Breakfast went on as uneventfully as possible until mail arrived. Crabbe and Goyle still insisted on knowing why Draco didn't want them to play pranks on Potter. But hey were distracted when the Malfoys' astonishing owl entered the Hall and swooped over students' heads until it landed on Slytherin table.

"Hi Satan," greeted Draco, petting the owl and gathering the mail, that consisted in some letters from her mother and grandmother, a small box with candy and… a red envelope!

"Oh, no", said Draco, holding the red envelope with both hands.

"Hey, Malfoo's got 'imself a 'owler!", said Ron, his words muffled by the huge Muggle object.

"We can't hear you, Ronniekins", said Fred, knocking on his brother's helmet. "Why don't try and talk without this thing on?" added George, also knocking on the helmet.

"Wow! This thing really works!" said Ron delighted, taking the object off his head. "Thanks a bunch, Mione," he said, smiling to his friend.

"You're evil, you know that?" whispered Harry to Hermione, who was busy ignoring him.

"We are…" started Fred to Ron.

"… waiting, Ronniekins", finished George.

"Oh, yes. It's just Malfoy got himself a howler," said Ron loud and clear, pointing to the other table, making good part of the people in the hall turn to that direction.

Hearing this, Harry turned quickly, trying to see his girlfriend's face. That was a bit hard, since the students were all standing up trying to watch first hand the big embarrassment of the Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin.

"No way I'm going to open this!" said Draco, throwing the envelope on the table, as almost all students murmured their disappointment.

"Chickening out, Malfoy?" laughed out Ron. "Open it up! Open it up! Open it up!", he started, clapping his hands in rhythm, and some other students picked it up, escalating it quickly into a cheer.

"If you don't open it up, it's gonna explode, boss!" said Crabbe, stepping away from the envelope.

"YEAH!" cheered the crowd.

"Then let it blow up and take Hogwarts with it. I don't care," retorted Draco hotly, earning shouts of "YOU BLOW UP, JERK!"

"If you won't open, then I will," said Goyle, bravely opening the red envelope as the shouts rose to "YEAH!"

The riot ceased, however, when Lucius Malfoy's powerful voice rang magically amplified throughout the entire Hall, draining all color from Draco's face and making some people muffle their ears with theirs hands.

"DRACO,

YOUR MOTHER AND I RECEIVED MANY HOWLERS. ONE FROM THE SCHOOL AND ANOTHER ONE FROM THE SCHOOL'S HEADMASTER COMPLAINING THAT YOU DO NOT CARE FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S RESEARCH MATERIAL. AND SIX, I REPEAT, SIX BLOODY HOWLERS FROM THE LIBRARIAN, TELLING US ABOUT THE HEAVY FINE, YOUR SUSPENSION AND DETENTION AND COMPLAINING WE DON'T EDUCATE YOU AT HOME!

NEEDLESS TO SAY YOUR MOTHER BECAME EXTREMELY UPSET. NOT TO MENTION THAT YOUR DEAR GRANDFATHER HAS BEEN HOVERING ALL OVER ME FOR HOURS SHOUTING IN MY EARS THAT I SHOULD HAVE SENT YOU TO DURMSTRANG!

I REALLY HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THESE INCIDENTS, BECAUSE I MOST DEFINETELY NOT!

TO THINK THAT ALL THIS WAS CAUSED BY A BLOODY OLD BOOK. IF IT WERE 20, OR THE WHOLE LIBRARY... BUT NO! YOU HAD TO THINK SMALL! THINK BIG! YOU'RE A MALFOY. ACT LIKE ONE.

YOU FATHER,

LUCIUS MALFOY.

P.S.: You sister thought it was extremely funny."

After that, the howler consumed itself in flames. Head down, Draco didn't take her eyes off the ashes that sprinkled her breakfast. No one in the Great Hall dared make a noise. Everybody was gaping at the message. Teachers traded worried glances, and Prof. Snape, without taking his eyes off his favorite pupil, rose from the table and went to his house's table.

"Boss?" risked Crabbe. "Boss?" he tried once more, his voice stronger, since the first time wasn't successful.

"Is he in shock?" asked Goyle, shaking his boss gently by the shoulder, as a hysterical laughter filled the Great Hall.

Draco raised his head abruptly, scaring most students around him, making them step back. Not so much because of the act itself, but because of the expression of sheer wrath on her face. Her anger was palpable, her ire distilled through every pore of her face.

"It's… all… your…" she began in a cold tone, marching up to the owner of the bloody laugh that pierced her ears "… FAULT!" she finished, as she threw herself over the tall boy with red hair. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, WEASEL!" she yelled on the top of her lungs, her hair flying wildly and her eyes burning, before smacking up the other kid's face.

"GEROFF ME, YOU ALBINO FERRET!" answered Ron, trying to protect from the non-stop, angry blows on him. "IF YOU WANT IT TOUGH, THEN YOU'LL HAVE IT TOUGH!" he yelled, matching the Slytherin's wrath, making the students who gaped around to leave their catatonic state and begin cheering.

Harry was appalled at the situation developing right beside him. First a howler sent by no one else than… Lucius Malfoy! Now his best friend was rolling on the ground with Draco Malfoy, who happened to be no one other than his girlfriend. Good heavens, Ron was beating up his girlfriend!

"Stop it, Ron!" shouted Harry, trying to make way among the students that circled the fighting duo. "Stop both of you, now!" ordered Harry, getting between them and trying to break the fight.

Seeing his boyfriend desperate, Draco finally settled down, making it possible for Crabbe and Goyle to get near, as well as Prof. Snape, who immediately went to see the damage on his student. The same, unfortunately, could not be told about the nervous boy with fierce red hair that was trying to hit Draco some more. Hermione and the twins were putting a huge effort to contain him, and he almost got away from them. Faster than them, Harry got in Ron's way, obstructing him by throwing his body's weight over his friend.

"If you hit Isabele again, I swear I'm gonna kick your arse!" threatened Harry in a low tone, causing his friend to become still.

"Hum?" was the most coherent answer Ron could give him.

"You heard me", said Harry in a serious tone, getting off his friend as the Potions Master went their way.

"Oh! Ohhhhhhhh!" Ron tried to say, looking from Harry to Draco and back again repeatedly, incapable of hearing a single word his teacher, showing an expression that was even more unfriendly than his usual, was saying. "Holy shit, Harry!" he said weakly before falling unconscious at Snape's feet.

End of chapter 7

**AN** - This is the english version of the fic that I originally wrote in portuguese. English is not my first language, and all I know of grammar is the basic. I don't have a beta or anyone to translate it for me, so if you find any error please let me know so I can correct them.

Thank you all for reading ^^


	8. Which side are you on?

**Only Time **

**Chapter 8 – Which side are you on?**

"This is totally unfair!", complained Hermione, her face hard.

"And since when Snape is fair about anything?" asked Harry, more to himself than to his friends while Ron tried to say something as he looked at him.

"That's no excuse! No excuse! I didn't deserve a detention. I was just trying to pull them apart", she complained, pacing around. "It's your entire fault, Ronald Weasley!" she said, pointing at the red-haired.

"My fault?" Ron flared. "He's the one dating the transvestite!" he accused, pointing towards Harry, and that made Hermione step back, frowning.

_"I really don't want to hear this",_ thought Hermione, covering her ears and stepping out further as she saw Harry's blood rushing to his face. "Not again – what?" she began, but stopped as she felt something covering her ears.

"How many times do I have to tell you she's not a transvestite?" angered Harry.

"And how can you be so sure?" asked Ron, and in watching Harry's embarrassed expression, he had an insight. "You checked it out as you studied Anatomy! Ew! How disguting! Right beside my bed... I'll never be able to sleep again, Harry!" he said, looking so disgusted that Harry laughed, relieving the tension in the air.

"How did you get there?", thought Hermione, getting off the muffler from her ears.

Meanwhile that, Draco struggled to match his Potion Master's footsteps, as he walked hurriedly throughout Hogwarts corridors, his robes billowing. Said robes were black as night. Snape was quite a smart dress. Black suited him well. And the light cloth, billowing at each of his steps, gave him a sinister look, his trade mark.

"I most certainly do not know what were you thinking!", snapped the teacher on his way to the far away door of the main tower's top floor. "Skirmishing with Gryffindors in broad day light? If you wanted that so much, you should have done it while no one was looking", he said, looking sharply at Draco, who couldn't match his glare and looked down. "Keep it up and you'll be Slytherin's disgrace!"

"I'm sorry, sir", said Draco, feeling a betrayer of her house.

"Trust me, you're not sorry enough", remarked Snape, making a shiver cover Draco from head to toe.

Few people had the ability to control her that way. Gracious gestures, implacable behavior and piercing looks. Those were seen by the unaware observer. But to Draco's astute look, who had been used from early childhood to see those minute detail in her own father's personality, the hidden messages in any of these gestures were plain to see.

And the message was plain. She had crossed her limits with her behavior, one that was totally unbefitting for a Slytherin. To help matters out, Ron Weasley couldn't help but make a dramatic exit straight to the hospital wing. She hadn't even hit him hard enough for him to pass out. Maybe if she fainted, too, she could get out of the detention. After all, it would be a waste of time. She could put the time in good use, studying for her O.W.L.s, since she wouldn't have the time for the habitual revision of her lessons for the exams, being on detention till the end of the semester (thanks to the damage to the Potions book from the library) and study group with Crabbe and Goyle. Her grades this year would surely be not as good as previous years, to her parents' supreme disgust. All because of that Gryffindork Weasel. Damn the Weasel! Damned Veela hormones!

"It was about time, Mr. Malfoy", said Professor McGonagall. "Your wand, please", she asked Draco without the least trace of patience.

Draco had surely made her bed.

"You heard her", said Snape in disgust.

And now she would have to lie down.

Meanwhile that…

"What's the matter, Mione?", asked Harry as he saw his friend's vacant look as she held something in her hands. "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know," she answered earnestly.

"Nice detention, huh? Old McGonagall must be losing her touch to leave us in this huge room just to kill time", said Ron in wonder, looking around at the room.

"If only I had my books to study", sighed Hermione dispiritedly as Harry tried to cheer her up.

But the words had barely left her lips and a stack of books appeared at her feet, surprising Hermione and Harry, who exchanged smiles.

"I mean detention should be a sort of punishment…" Rony started, but he was interrupted by a the door squeaking open. "McGonagall, you're a sadist!", he said in a whisper, watching Draco Malfoy coming in the huge room.

Draco almost went into shock when she saw the room's occupants. Said occupants would share with her the next five hours worth of detention. Five hours with the Gryffindors! Sure, one of them was her boyfriend. But that small detail was absolutely meaningless considering said boyfriend had his two best friends with him. Where were Crabbe and Goyle when you need them?

"Are you all right, Bele?", asked Harry filled with concern, after McGonagall closed the door and sealed them inside. "Did you hurt yourself in the fight? I'm sorry, I should have set the both of you apart sooner", he said, guilt all over his face as he held her in his arms, to Ron's complete undoing.

"Ew! Not to my face! First, there were pornography with the transvestite beside my sacred bed!", screamed Ron, who earned an incredulous look from Hermione. "Now there are pornography right in front of me! That's way too much! I'll be traumatized for the next five lifetimes!"

"What are you talking about, Weasel?", asked Draco, looking suspiciously at Ron, freeing herself from Harry's arms. "You told him!", she accused, without waiting for an answer from the redheaded.

"I had to. He was beating you!", Harry said in his defense. "What should have I done? Just look while you get all bruised?"

"Bruised? Are you blind?", Draco squeaked. "What an idiotic question! Of course you're blind. Otherwise, why would you wear such hideous glasses?" she said sarcastically. "Look at me and look at him! He's all bruised. Do I look like bruised to you?", she completed, indicating her body.

As a matter of fact, Harry was so distressed to see her well that he hadn't noticed that she hadn't a single mark on her body. Some scratches, perhaps, but nothing like Ron. He then looked at his friend, who had a black eye and a cut on the upper lip along with numerous scratches .

"Quit it, you Albino Ferret! He was just trying to save you from a most painful death!", complained Ron.

"Painful death?" repeated Draco, turning her attention to the redheaded as Harry sneaked away near Hermione. "And who would be executioner? You?", she said smiling.

"You bet", said Ron, his chest out.

"And what would you do to me?", provoked Draco with a huge sardonic smile. "Throw your fleas at me? Or maybe you could find a way to pass on your poverty to me, then I'd die from starvation and hand-me-down clothes!", Draco giggled.

"Wow!", said Harry, tuning out from the argument and moving to Hermione. "A desk?"

"I needed a place to put the books," she smiled. "Why don't you try? I think that's gonna take a while anyway…" suggested Hermione, gesturing to those two that kept on barking at each other and receiving a grin in return.

With no hesitation, Harry took his friend's suggestion in.

"I think you're watching way too much TV, Harry", offered Hermione, disapprovingly.

"I've always wanted a chair like this one", said Harry with a smile as he stretched in his new lazy-boy chair, one identical to the one he had seen in the sitcom _Friends_. "Popcorn?", he offered, before turning his attention back to the two students, who were still engrossed in verbal abuse, completely unaware of the changes in the environment.

"I don't have your beloved father's pendant in referring to killing people, but you learn it as you do it," threatening Ron, charging towards Draco. "But perhaps I shouldn't even worry, for after all, when he finds out that her transvestite daughter has been studying anatomy in Gryffindor territory, he might kill you himself! And maybe this time he'll be sent to Azkaban and rot there!".

"So why don't you do that? Tell him! Tell him everything! Just don't forget to mention that I was with your beloved friend Harry Potter!", challenged Draco, her face totally red in anger, and her hair starting to waver.

"Hum… flying hair… bad sign. Very, very bad sign!", said Harry in a low voice, cringing in his armchair, in a vain effort to stay clear from Draco.

"Very bad sign?", asked Hermione, taking her eyes off the books and turning her attention to Harry and then to the room. "Strange. I didn't notice this room was so small before", she thought out loud.

"Yes… Look at her face", said Harry, meaning Draco's. "Her hair goes flying when she is very upset, and look at her eyes, they seem to be burning or something. It's really scary, Mione", he completed.

"What did you expect, Harry? She's Veela," she commented, ending the subject.

Three hours passed by. Hermione kept on studying at her desk, Harry ate popcorn while watching TV or practiced Quidditch while Ron and Draco kept on fighting without end.

During this time, however, something passed unnoticed by the room's three occupants, until something collided with Hermione's desk, making all her books fall down to the floor.

"Harry! Will you please stop pushing your chair over me? I'm trying to study here", Hermione started complaining, but stopped when she didn't see her friend on the chair. "But what's going on?", asked Hermione, grabbing Harry's attention. The boy was swimming in a very small pool.

"Something wrong, Mione?" asked Harry, coming out of the pool.

"The room is getting smaller, can't you see?" explained Hermione.

"Now that you've mentioned... indeed. My pool looks more like a tank!" complained Harry heartily.

"Good heavens, Harry! Could our wishes have made it?", pondered Hermione, getting rid of the books, as Harry did the same.

"Oh, dear. Just when we were having fun", mumbled Harry as he vanished with his popcorn, the pool, the Thunderbolt (world fastest broomstick) "Do I really need to get rid of this?", Harry asked his friend, pointing towards his wonderful armchair.

"Do I really need to answer?", spat Hermione, as she looked with a stricken expression to the room, which continued to shrink steadily.

"Say hi to Joey for me", said Harry, extremely unhappy, wishing the armchair away. "Done, Mione. Hum… is it me or the room is still shrinking?"

"It is, but I don't understand it. It's obviously a spell. Probably triggered by magic. But we don't have our wands and we're not using magic inside this room. There is no kind of magic here", thought Hermione aloud. "Unless…" She observed the fighting that raged on, regardless of what else was happening.

"So this is your plan, isn't it?", raged Ron. "You seduced Harry to deliver him to your dad. Why? So he could score a few point with You-Know-Who?"

"Just so you know, it was not my choice. And don't you talk about my father, you worm. You don't know him. You have no right to judge him!", spat Draco back, her hair trembling fiercely, as a fireball came out of her hand and straight to the ground.

"What did I tell you, Mione? Bad sign!", Harry whispered to his friend, as the room shrank even further.

"ENOUGH!", shrieked Hermnione, finally shutting both of them up, making them stop fighting for the first time in the last three hours. "Don't you grow tired? You've been going on for more than three hours, and have not reached any conclusion. And you know what? You never will! Thanks to both of you, Harry and I can't do our homework because the room shrinks as you argue".

"And I lost my armchair", said Harry, feeling indignant.

"Shut up, Harry", said Hermione, turning back to the duo. "So, it's time to a truce. I don't know about you, but I don't find it very appealing the idea of being crushed to death in a classroom", she said, pointing at the room, that seemed to be a 150 square-meter room, but now it was barely 30.

"I bet that were we to die in the library, you wouldn't be so angry", mumbled Rony, making Draco smirk. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped it. "I don't want a truce with the transvestite! I shouldn't be even talking to Harry in the first place", he said, looking at his friend. "I didn't cut him off completely because I know deep inside he's just a victim of this…. This.. this thing", he said, appointing at Draco. "He's probably under Imperius or something of the sort".

After hearing that, Hermione sighed heavily, took a deep breath and started to explain, in a tone that placed Ron as a three-year old kid.

"Ron, she's Veela," she said kindly. "She chose Harry as her mate and there's nothing you or anybody can do about it".

"This just ain't right, Mione! He… she is a Malfoy! Do you know what it means? She's the devil reincarnated. By Merlin, her family is made of Death Eaters. Her father is a known assassin. Her mother probably has drinking problems. It's said they killed the rest of the family for the inheritance, and now their dead relatives hang there, haunting everything. You heard that Howler. Her granpa was flying, tormenting her dad. It must be a punishment! Damn it, Hermione, she's the devil. I tell you. Some people here at Hogwarts say she's not afraid of the Bloody Baron! That they're friends! By Merlin, which sane person would be friends with that crazed ghost? And there's also this thing about dressing her as a boy… That's sick! What sort of parents are those that cross-dress their own daughter?" he said quickly, becoming breathless in the process.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, a hysterical laughter filled the small room.

Draco had never had a greater laugh in her life. She was astounded as the small rumors about her family rapidly became legend. Malfoy, the macabre family. That's how they were known by many in the wizarding world. And all those ill-explained facts about her family fed this type of story. It all began when her grandfather on her dad's side died of a heart attack, when Lucius was a small boy. His death was considered a dishonor by the family and so was never properly explained to the newspapers at the time, originating several speculations about his death. After that, there had been her sister Julie's death, murdered by the Mudbloods that invaded the mansion. Finally, there was his father joining You-know-Who's Death Eaters, resulting in his imprisonment from 1979 to 1981. His arrest had been made by no other than Arthur Weasley, head of the wizard's Hillbillies.

Everyone stared at her. Hermione had a pensive face. Harry smirking calmly and Ron as if he was about to explode.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been spying on me all these years. Maybe you've sneaked into the mansion under Harry's invisibility cloak", said Draco laughing. "Some silverware has been missing. Are you sure you didn't sneak in?", she asked, a big smile on her face. "Maybe you Flooed over there? No, no… You'd died with the security detail of that room. His aim is perfect, and your forehead doesn't show any holes, so that was not how you went there", she continued, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving.

"I take back everything I said. She's only nuts. You can date her as you wish, my friend", said Ron to Harry, who was watching the blonde girl, that was walking and talking to herself.

"So is that a truce between you two?", asked Harry to Ron with a smile from ear to ear, making Draco pay attention to the both of them.

"No, it means that if she does anything, I'll report her to St. Mungo's", asked Ron, causing Draco more laughs.

After the pseudo-truce, the four occupants of the room spent their time with Muggle games, since they could not use magic inside the room, or it would get even smaller.

"STOP!", shouted Hermione with a winning smile. "Come on, stop writing, I said stop already!

"I did", Harry said. "Ei, Bele, stop cheating!" Harry complained when he saw Draco still writing on her sheet.

"I'm not cheating", said Draco indignant, earning suspicious looks from the others. "I had already started to write before she said it."

"You put the first letter ahead of every item. That's cheating!" retorted Ron, looking at the sheet he wrenched from Draco.

"I was just planning ahead, Weasel" said Draco nonplussed, making Harry chuckle.

"May we continue?" asked Hermione, and seeing the series of nods from each one, went on, "Name? Edward."

"Eric", said Harry.

"Edgard", Said Ron.

"Edgard Norton Manchester III", asked Draco, making everyone laugh. "What?", she asked, intrigued.

"Well, that will be 10 points to Harry and me, and five to each of you" said Hermione. "Magical creature? House Elf."

"Five? No way! Mine was much more complete than his, Granger!", said Draco heatedly.

"But it was just name, not family name, Isabele", answered Hermione in a reproachful tone, making Draco mutter under her breath.

"Essex elf", Harry said, going on with the game, in which he was followed by Ron, who had the same answer.

"Erumpent", Draco said with a sardonic smile. "That will be five points to Harry and to the Shame-of-the-Wizarding World Weasel, nothing for you, Granger and 15 to me, for my extreme originality" she completed with a triumphant smile, making Harry and Ron smile.

"Nothing? Nothing for me", asked Hermione, her jaw set and a killer glint in her eyes.

"Exactly. The item requested a magical creature, not a magical being, Granger", she retorted with an innocent smile, which gave her and angelical aura – enough to make Hermione jump a cliff.

"Oh-oh", was all Harry could say before Hermione jumped on Draco, trying to strangle her.

Hermione was out of her mind, and as hard as Harry would try, she couldn't get off Draco, who kept on saying things like "Where's your sense of fair play?", "The important thing is to compete, even if you embarrassingly lose to me", "Don't play if you can't stand the heat".

The cavalry, however, was on its way.

"Hello", said a cracked voice, after the door creaked open, startling the room's occupants.

"Hi, Dobby", said Hermione happily, forgetting about Draco and coming to the elf. "You have an excellent timing. Are you a magical creature or a magical being?"

After some moment of deep thoughtfulness, Dobby finally said, "Dobby isn't having idea, sir", and that left Hermione embarrassed, as Draco laughed out loud. "Good thing the teachers sent Dobby to let you all go. A few more time and you all was being squashed by the room, sirs!", it said, looking at the tiny room.

"It's all the transvestite's fault. It went hysterical, began to waft feathers and a little fire buy the hand", said Ron with a grumpy face, making Draco shoot him daggers as her hair began to flutter.

Seeing more manifestations on Draco, Hermione and Ron looked curiously, but Harry cringed, and Dobby fully panicked.

"Mistress Draco, sir! Shouldn't be doing that!", exclaimed Dobby, jumping on Draco, trying to get her hair down and holding her head. "Mistress Draco is only a child. Shouldn't fly hair!"

"By Merlin, Dobby! What is this non-sense?", said Draco, trying to get rid of the elf.

"It aren't non-sense, sir", apologized Draco, looking at her with tears in his eyes. "But old Mistress Narcissa asked Dobby to look after Mistress Draco", he went on, his ears falling, as if he were a dog being punished.

"Please don't act like this... I didn't mean to be rude", said Draco, so the other room's occupants couldn't hear it.

"Is everything fine with Young Mistress? She doesn't feel tired? Or anger? Or fever?", asked a concerned Dobby, putting his hand over Draco's forehead.

"I think I need to rest a bit, that's all", admitted Draco, tired.

Harry, Ron e Hermione kept looking at Draco when she and Dobby interacted. Ron e Hermione were extremely surprised to see that Draco hadn't kicked or threatened the poor elf to death. But they were even more surprised when Harry commented that Draco didn't have anything against house elves.

"Well, good night then, Mistress Draco", said a very happy Dobby before snap his little fingers, making Draco falls in deep sleep. "Professor McGonagall asked to warn you that you are free and that can go back to the tower now. And she also asked that this kind of thing should not happen any time soon. Bye bye", completed the elf, after disappearing with Draco, leaving three gryffindors with theirs mouths open.

Dobby, using the kind of magic that only house elves know, "apareted" at the fifth year's boys dormitory that Draco shared with her two friends Crabbe and Goyle.

Without delay, Dobby approached Draco's bed, and after certificated itself that its precious burden was safe and comfortable he left.

Meanwhile that, the Gryffindor trio was going to their common room, discussing the lasts events.

"I love Snape", said solemnly Hermione to the Fat Woman, whom laughed in return while opened the entrance of the tower.

"I still think it's too weird all of that", said Harry while entering the common room.

"I told you that Dobby and Malfoy were planning something together. I warned you!", complained Ron, being completed ignored by Harry.

"Shut up, Ron! And what is so strange, Harry? Didn't you said yourself that they get well?, asked Hermione, receiving a brief nod from Harry. "Dobby used to work for her family. And probably took care of Isabele trough all her life. I think it's natural that Dobby was preoccupied with her well being", concluded.

"I know, but we're talking about Dobby!", exclaimed Harry exasperate. "Maybe I should try to go the Slytherin's dungeons with my cloak, just to see if she is really ok – thought Harry out loud going to his dormitory to get his cloak.

"Don't you think you exaggerating? I know you love the travestite and all", pondered Ron with a disgusted expression. "But can't you wait until tomorrow so you can meet her in the breakfast? After all, what can change so drastically in one night?", completed Ron, looking anxious for his friend.

"I don't know", said Harry in doubt. "I have a bad feeling."

"I think you should listen Ron", commented Hermione sincerely, making Ron smile. "It's so rare he says something useful. You better use the advice, only God knows when will come another one", concluded Hermione, making the smile on Ron's face disappear entirely. "I'm going to sleep, good night", said going to the girl's dormitory.

Although the Slytherin's dungeons haven't a single window, Draco could swear that it was a very… hot… morning. Her skin was all sweaty and soaked in her pajamas and silk sheets. Her hair was also soaked in her forehead. And all dormitory felt like a sauna. She couldn't take anymore, and decided to get up to refresh herself.

In the way to the bathroom, she couldn't let notice that her friends were not in the dormitory anymore. And couldn't help smile, because now she'd have all the bathroom to herself. And with that happy thought, she entered the bathroom and opened up the shower. But before get wet, she decided to brush her teeth, because she really hated morning breath, including hers. And with a surreal calm, she put toothpaste on her toothbrush and started to clean her teeth, while the bathroom was fulfilled by the vapor of the shower. She was distracted with her thoughts when a voice called her attention.

"Your hair looks gorgeous that way", commented the mirror.

"Just the hair?" said Draco with her mouth full, giving a half smile while she curved down to spit.

"Long hair really suits you', continued the mirror making Draco choke.

Draco couldn't believe it. She touched her head, now adorned with long hair. Not satisfied, she approached her shaking hand to the misty mirror, cleaning it, trying to see the truth with her own eyes. It was not her mind playing tricks on her. It really had happened.

"My hair!", exclaimed horrified getting away from the mirror. "My beautiful little hair", murmured weakly until collided with the wall opposite the mirror, being splashed by the warm water that fell from the shower.

Fearing other changes in her body, Draco started to touché herself. And it was alleviated. She still had two legs and two arms…human legs and arms. And she didn't feel any brusque change in her height. At least not something that could make her fell weird and dislocated. Her face still looked normal. She breathed alleviated, and couldn't contain a small smile on her lips. But her smile disappeared when she looked to her breasts trough her wet pajamas. They were huge!

Not that she looked like a porn actress. They were not that big. On the contrary, they were smaller than the other girls of her age. What scarred Draco was not necessarily the size of them, but the fact that they were not there the night before. By the way, not even her hair was that long before she lay down last night. She didn't even remember how she got in the dungeons in the first place! All the she remembered was that she was with Dobby and the gryffindorks in that weird classroom, and that Dobby talked a lot of nonsense things about her being a child and that she wasn't supposed to do something. What "something" she had no clue. And she also had no clue why her body changed so drastically over the night. Her father already had informed her that her body was going to suffer some changes, even her had already read that in some books about veelas, but that was ridiculous.

"Je dois contacter papa aussitôt que possible ", she thought out loud while she took off her soaked pajamas and get for once in the shower.

After get her shower, she went back to her dormitory, and without knowing exactly the words of the glamour charm, which masqueraded her body changes, she optioned to wear her most heavy winter uniform for school that day.

"I think we should have woke up the boss", commented Crabbe with his mouth full. "Its almost time for the first class and he didn't showed up yet."

"Are you mad? He stayed until late of the night in that detention yesterday", said Goyle exasperated. "I don't wanna be a target for his bad morning humor. You saw Weasel's face! Not even Madam Pomfrey could fix that marks", completed pointing to the red head who was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I hadn't thought about it", admitted while his friend lifts his hands to the sky, shaking his head. "Hey, look! Boss is coming.", said pointing to Draco who was entering the Great Hall.

As soon Draco put his feet inside the Great hall, she felt the stares of almost boys on her. And this made her uncomfortable. Not that she wasn't aware of that kind of look in her direction. It's just that normally that kind of stare where from silly girls who dreamed to be the perfect pair for the Slytherin prince.

Without knowing what to do, she looked at Harry searching for support. But something very disturbing called her attention : Weasel was looking at her with a dreaming expression! She couldn't take anymore, so she ran faster than she could to the classroom, forgetting completely that she needed to speak with her father.

She ran, and ran. And when she was almost out of breath, she finally arrived at the DADA's classroom. But didn't take too long for the others students arrive too.

The girls looked at her unimpressed, all but one. Milicente Bullstrode looked at her with a dreamy expression. Draco always thought that girl was kind of weird.

"What are you looking at, bulldog face? – yelled Draco, making Bullstrode smile disappear for an instant.

Draco continued insulting her, in vain. Nothing that she speaked had effect against that hideous and pathetic expression in Bullstrode's face. On the contrary, it was calling more attention to the situation in hand. Draco started to fell a little deperate with almost all the classroom around her. It didn't take long for her to be trapped in the corner of the room.

"EVERYONE TO YOUR SEATS!", ordered Lupin with a threaten tone, which made everyone obey with out a question.

Draco looked shocked the professor while went to her seat. Never n her life she was so happy to see the werewolf. He didn't even appear affected by her looks. Tripping, she didn't noticed a figure suddenly getting up from the chair she was walking by, taking her lips with need.

It was so quick that she didn't even saw the person, she could even discern what the others were saying. The only thing that she could possibly think was that it was right, it was not what she want. She disliked the weight and flavor of those lips on yours. And just to make things worse, she absolutely hated that scent that invaded her nose, making it burn like fire. It was giving her nauseas. These sensations were consuming her until she couldn't take it any more, not even for an instant, she pushed the being who dare to touched her without her permission.

She felt a huge anger. No, it wasn't anger. It was infuriated like she never felt before. And that feeling spread for all her body. And she felt her power increasing. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw the person who kissed shrinking from her visible scared.

Neville was beyond scared, and didn't understand a thing. One minute he was with the most beautiful being in the world in his arms, and in the other he was brutally thrown on the floor. And just to make it better, now he was facing a horrible monster with huge black wings, claws and a weird face and wild hair, which also had two enormous angry red eyes looking directly at him.

"You better run, if you wanna live", said Draco, throwing a fire ball at his direction.

Without thinking twice, Neville ran away from the class, followed by Draco. Everyone was shocked. They never saw Neville so agile.

"Wait, Harry", asked Mione trying to catch her friend who was leaving the Great Hall in a hurry.

"Not now, Mione. There's something wrong. You saw her face", said Harry walking faster.

"I didn't see anything wrong with her. She looks really hot in that uniform," commented Ron with a smile on his face, making Harry stop and face him.

But when Harry prepared himself to give a answer not so polite to his friend, Neville passed by them, almost making them fall, and locked himself in the Murtle's bathroom. They barely had time to put themselves together, and were almost hit by someone who was flying looking for Neville.

"What the hell was that?", asked Ron astonished.

"Isabele", answered Harry before running at the bathroom's direction.

Ad while Ron and Hermione changed a glance, they were reached by some students companied by Professor Lupin.

"Did you see Mr. Malfoy passing by?", asked Lupin, without a breath, resting his hand on his knees.

"He went that way", stuttered Hermione before seeing Crabbe and Goyle running in the opposite direction, while Lupin took an object from his robes rung at the bathroom.

Harry didn't know what to do. Neville was trying to hide behind one door, while Draco destroyed everything that was in her way. He never saw her so angry like that before.

And when Draco finally found Neville, she dragged him by his feet to the middle of the bathroom, while the door violently opened, calling the attention of it's occupants.

Lupin approach Draco's direction firmly holding a… mirror?

"Look what you become, Mr Malfoy", said Lupin trying to reach Draco who was ignoring him.

"If you don't want to be with that horrendous appearance, you better calm yourself", completed, a meter away from her.

Hearing that, Draco let Neville go and brusquely took the mirror from Lupin's hand. Neville seeing his chance, ran away from there as fast as he could.

Harry watched with wide eyes his beloved one looking at the mirror aghast. And if it wasn't for his seeker's reflexions, he wouldn't have veered from the shards that flyed when Draco hurled the mirror against the wall.

Crabbe and Goyle ran as fast as could their legs could take them to the owls. And in short time they reach their destiny, but not without running by some students on the way.

"Finally! I'm gonna take an owl, and you write a note to boss' dad – ordered Goyle going looking for an owl clever enough to get through the mansion.

"Ok", answered Crabbe taking a parchment, a feather and ink from his backpack.

It didn't take too long to Goyle return with the owl, the beautiful white owl of Harry, Hedwig.

"Done. Here it is", said Crabbe rolling the parchment on Hedwig's foot.

"Go fast, got it? It's a matter of life and death!", warned Goyle sending Hedwig, "I just hope that Satan don't destroy her before she deliver the note", murmured seeing the owl disappearing from his eye of vision.

"We better look for Boss now", suggested Crabbe, and the two of them ran to Murtle's bathroom.

Draco looked and touched his body, denying that something like that could've happened to her. Minutes ago she was normal. And now she looked like one of those horrible vela that she saw at the Quidditch Cup. It was too horrible. Her hand looked like claws, her hair was all crazy and moved wildly. Her face resembled a bird. And she had huge wings on her back. Not knowing what to do, she cringed against the wall and cried, without worrying who was watching her.

Harry couldn't control himself anymore. He got rid of Lupin, who was trying to shield him after he gave the mirror to Draco. He ran and tried to hold Draco, who repelled him, threatening to throw fire balls if he got any closer. But Harry didn't care, and hug her anyway.

"I said once, and I'll say again 'I don't care if you are a boy, a girl or a troll'. I don't give a shit for your looks, but let me stay here", murmured in Draco's ear, who after some resistance relaxed in his arms, returning to her normal appearance.

Lupin felt a little uneasy watching the scene, and didn't noticed when Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione and Ron arrived.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?", asked the professor, red in the face, looking to the couple on the bathroom's floor.

"I think it's obvious enough, don't you think?", said Goyle sarcastically, "And I thought I was dummy", mumbled reaching Draco, leaving all the presents with their mouths open, "Are you o.k. boss?", asked looking Draco who was crying her heart out, with her face hidden on Harry's shoulder.

"She is so beautiful when she is sad" , Ron thought out loud, gaining a poke on his ribs from Hermione, 'What was that for, Mione?", asked leaving the transe.

"You just said that Mr. Malfoy is beautiful when he's sad", answered Lupin trying not to laugh.

"Ohhhhhh", babbled Ron before throwing up.

Crabbe, who followed Goyle to Draco, after e brief examination, said:

"I think he's not fine", said earning a incredulous look from Goyle and Harry, " I mean it. I don't see him like that since we turned the water of his pool into jello when he was inside of it.

"Did you changed the water into jello while he was in the pool?", asked Harry, holding Draco harder, in a protective gesture.

"Fuck off, Potter! We were four, and we were hungry, ok?" , said Goyle exasperated trying to touch Draco.

"I really think that we should take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing, maybe there he takes something and calm down a bit", suggested Lupin, "I just hope that there's not so many people out there to see the show", mumbled.

"We kicked some of them out already, professor. And I believe that Mr. Filch took care of the rest", said Hermione.

They all went to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gave a calming potion to Draco, who slept almost instantly. And while the three gryffindors and the two slytherins watched her sleep, Lupin was telling what happened at the classroom.

After heard the entire story, Madame Pomfrey shooed Lupin, who decided return to his class, taking with him the five students. Madame Pomfrey decided to examine Draco more carefully, because she had several excoriations thanks to the destruction that she made in her persecution.

She closed the curtains around the bed, and after removing Draco's heavy winter uniform, she had quite a surprise. Still astonished with her discovery, she didn't even notice the arrival of the headmaster.

"Absurd…that's totally absurd!", thought out loud, closing the curtain.

"Is there any problem concerning Mr. Malfoy, Poppy?", asked Dumbledore, with a worried expression.

"No problem at all, except for the fact that would be more wise calling her Mrs. Malfoy", answered serious.

Lucius Malfoy was at home, having his breakfast when an owl, white as snow, passed throught the large neo classic window, calmingly landing in front of him.

"How did you get here in one piece?", smiled taking the parchment.

The owl then took a little from Lucius' food, drank a little bit of water and left as soon as it could.

"What a charming bird", sarcastically commented seeing the owl left through the same window the it entered before.

"Is there a problem, chéri?", asked Narcisa, interested.

"Just a note", answered in a low tone, reading what it said:

"Mister Maufoi,

The boss were not too goodie last time I saw him. He was flying around and throwing fire balls.

V. Crabbe"

After reading and re-reading the note, Lucius exclaimed:

"That's it! I'm going to transfer her to Durmstrang right now!", said to his wife, before returning to his breakfast.

"What was so horrible in that note that makes you want to let her far away form us?", inquired Narcisa, taking the parchment.

"It's the spelling and grammar errors! I don't want my daughter in a place that a fifth year student writes like that", mumbled filling his mouth with cereal and milk.

"For Merlin' sake, Lucius. It says that she's not alright", said Narcisa altered after reading the note, "You have to go there to see what happened".

"I know that woman. I'm just thinking an excuse to enter there. I can't simply show up from nowhere. That's a boarding school!", said back Lucius while a huge red bird arrived in the room, leaving a parchment on his lap leaving as soon as it arrived, "What a hell?", complained taking the parchment and reading it.

"Dear Mr. Lucius Malfoy,

I've come through this letter request your presence today in my office.

Please, come as soon as you can. I'ts an urgent matter that concerns you.

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster"

"So?", asked Narcisa signalizing for him to continue.

"I think I've already have my excuse", said getting up, "It shouldn't take long", said before aparating.

"He always do that", Narcisa though out loud, "Don't worry, Julie. Isabele must be just fine", assured when she saw that the girl next to him looked worried.

"Sure", said the little translucent girl who had several scorch on her face and arms, before disappearing.

Lucius desaparated at the closest place to the school, the Ville of Hogsmead, and without wasting more time he went to the check in to take a stagecoach.

"May I help you, sir?", said the boy in charge of the place, "Do you want a stagecoach to Hogwarts?".

"Nah. I just came to see the landscape and to enjoy your company", Lucius said sarcastically, "It obvious that I want one"!, he finally answered when he saw the smile that boy gave him.

"I'm afraid that there's none, sir. The trips to Hogsmead are over, and that's why the school don't send any more stagecoach nowadays", meekly explained the boy.

"What a delight", mumbled Lucius taking a small broomstick from his pocket, "Engorgio!", said pointing his wand, making the object return to it's normal size, "Thanks for nothing", said, flying on his Nimbus 2001 to the castle.

In less than twenty minutes Lucius arrived to his destiny.

"Draco I. Malfoy", said watching an object that resembled a compass, that he took from his other pocket, "Hummm…hospital wing?"

Almost running, Lucius took some short ways to get there fast, and he was alarmed to see the damage that now decorated the halls. Burned frames and scratches everywhere. It was obvious that something wasn't right. Who ever made this was not in his right mind.

"Where is Draco?", asked invading the hospital wing.

"How dare you enter here like this?", said Madame Pomfrey, "I believe that you have an appointment with the headmaster now", said trying to shoo Lucius out of there.

"Anything that I'll have to do can wait", said back Lucius, examining the beds looking for his daughter.

"Your daughter is fine, Mr. Malfoy", commented Madame Pomfrey, in a extremely serious tone, getting closer to one one the beds wich have the curtains closed.

The words that Madame Pomfrey said had a bombastic effect in Lucius. He observed the nurse block his passage to that particularly bed. And without think twice, he sniffed the air. Yes, that bed had his daughter scent. How dare she try to keep them apart!

"I think that I prefer to see that for myself", said with an assassin glint in his eyes.

"She's sleeping now. You are only going to disturb her", said the old lady, holding Lucius arms, trying in vain to keep him away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said still feeling Pomfrey's hand on his arms, "It could be…", he looked to the nurse, "…fatal", he concluded with a fury expression, at the same time that a pair of wings came out from his back, his eyes burned like fire, and his hair moved wildly.

The nurse, scared for her life, ran away as fast as she could.

"It always work", thought out loud, opening the bed curtain, getting close to his daughter, "What the hell happened to you?", asked exasperated seeing her now long hair, waken her up.

"Papa, c'est toi?", she blinked a few times trying to adjust them to light in the room.

"It's me, sweet", answered, but before he could said anything, he was interrupted by his daughter.

"Merci Merlin! J'étais si effrayé. Je me suis réveillé et mes cheveux étaient longs... et quand je suis entré dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde m'a regardé, avec des visages souriant.. et alors ce Longbottom m'a embrassé et s'est enfui. Et des ailes ont poussé dans mon dos, et mes cheveux étaient totalement ébouriffés, et je lançais des boules de feu sur lui. Et alors j'ai regardé dans le miroir...et mon visage était horrible! Je ressemblais à un poulet",told Draco, in a hurry, throwing herself in her dad's arms crying.

** A/N - Translation:** Thanks Merlin! I was so scared. When I woke up my hair was long… and when I entered the Great Hall, everybody was staring at me, with stupid smiles on their faces… and then Longbottom kissed me and ran away. And wings grew on my back, and my hair was all wild, and I shoot fire balls at him. And then I looedk in the mirror… and my face was horrible! I looked like a chicken.

"It's o.k. now. Calm down, o.k.?", said Lucius making circle moves on his daughter back, "I don't get it…this was not supposed to happen now…it should have been in two years. After all, you are still a child", he thought out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?, asked Draco sniffing.

"Veelas only passed through that kind of transformation when….well…when they are big. You know what I mean, right?", he said looking to a desk beside the bed, which at me seemed extremely appealing.

"No", answered Draco, confused, making Lucius pay attention to her again.

"I should have brought your mother. She is much better at this than me", he mumbled, "look, I don't know how it works with female veelas, o.k.? Your grandma never told me. The information that I have I took from books, that I believe that you already read them", said nervous, "And, of course, what your grandpa told me. And you know him, so I don't think that I have to say any further on that", completed, putting his hand on his daughter forehead.

"What are you doing?", Draco inquired, curious.

"I'm trying to pass the information to you through osmosis", he answered making Draco smile, "Without any success I'm afraid", mumbled taking off his hand form her head, which made Draco laugh, "Yeah, that's right. Laugh at your father", he said, no too pleased.

"Spill it out, dad", said Draco seeing his dad non-stop mumble.

"Oh yeah. Of course. Well, usually vela transform when they arereadytomate", he said in a hurry, his face all red.

"Speak more clearly… I can't understand a thing you just said", asked Draco.

"O.K.", he took a deep breath, "Veela only manifest all their power when they are close to find their lifetime mates. Are you following me so far?", asked, getting a nod from his daughter, "So, veela use their 'charms' to conquer their mate. And in here, you can insert all that story of mates chosen by scent and yada yada yada. When your chosen one accept you everything ends well. When not…well, that's another story", he said with a yellow smile.

"What happens when he does not accept you?", meekly asked Draco.

"How can I say that without shocking you?", he thought out loud, making Draco shrinking in her bed, "You die!", but seeing her lack of reaction, he completed, "You know… you turn worm's food, when you go to a better place, kick the bucket…"

"I get that part", admitted Draco, making her dad stop with his explanations and synonyms, "But what happens until there? I mean, will everybody still look funny at me?"

"Oh, yeah. There's nothing you can do about that. But think for the good side. Only potential targets are affected. Then you don't have the risk to have an old crazy fool like Dumbledore running after you. And well, you can always go Berseker when someone upset you too much".

"Berseker?", she asked.

"Yeah. Well, your chicken form as you said", he said laughing his head off, "Anyway…that's the spirit. But you can always use 'My father will know about that'", he said still laughing, "But I have to ask you something".

"Shoot", se said smiling.

"You future mate is not Longbottom fellow you've mentioned before, right? Don't get me wrong, but hat boy is practically an abortion. And for the good of our family name, I would have to kill you before you could mix our blood with his", he explained serious, "Nothing personal, dear. But you understand, right? You could…procreate! Then, after all things considered, it would be a favor to you. And to me, of course…because I'm too young to become a grandfather! I'm only 41!", he exclaimed exasperated.

"Get a hold of yourself, father! Longbottom and I? You don't have to worry, you wouldn't have to kill me…because I would kill myself first!, she confessed, pretending she was throwing up, "But I already knows who he is", she said, with a little smile.

"Hummm…there is frog in my little princess' life. Am I right?", asked Lucius playing with a lock of her long hair.

"You could say so", answered Draco, completely red in the face, avoiding look at her father.

"And what is the name of my future ex-son-in-law?", he inquired, "Do you really think that I'd let someone who intend to take away my daughter leave in peace and with good health?

"Dad!", she censored him, "You can't kill him".

"Can I beaten him till comma? Technically he won't be dead", offered Lucius trying to look innocent, "Can I rend an arm?", he said and Draco crossed her arms, "What? He would still have the other one! O.k., o.k. Hummmm…a finger then? Gods…you're a tough one", he constated seeing how she looked horrified, " Broke his legs? Think well before answering me that's my last offer", he concluded at the same time that the nurse re-entered the room.

"Poppy told me that you've arrived", said de Headmaster, making Lucius turn away from his daughter.

"I was just having a little chat with Draco. I was on my way to your office", he answered, getting up and winking at his daughter, who smiled in return.

"You wouldn't have know about a veela terrorizing the hospital wing, would you?", asked the headmaster to Lucius who was coming after him.

"Of course not, headmaster Dumbledore. Maybe Madame Pomfrey was a little too impressed by the state Draco was in, or maybe she's just working too much", he suggested with a fake smile while observed the nurse hiding behind the old man.

"Maybe. I believe it's wise if we talked in my office", said the headmaster motioning the door for Lucius.

"After you, sir", Lucius said politely, making way for the headmaster leave, "Draco, be nice and don't kill the nurse", he asked serious before leaving for the horror of Madame Pomfrey.

It didn't take that long to them arrive at Dumbledore's office. To Lucuis horror, the password was a muggle candy.

"So, what is the urgent matter you've mentioned earlier?", asked Lucius, breaking the silence.

"I think you perfectly know what this is about. But I'll try to be strait as I can, Lucius. Poppy told me today about you daughter Draco", he said, but seeing none reaction from the blonde, he continued, "I'm not judging te motives that made you hide her, in a way, from general knowledge".

"Oh", mumbled Lucius, with a neutral expression.

"And I can guarantee that there's no safe place than this school. However, I can't guarantee her safety out of Hogwarts terrains. But I believe that you already know that, as I'm sure that you also know that secrets don't tend to last here. In a few or more days, someone can discover, and that someone can tell another one, who tells another one…and I think you know what I mean."

"How could I not understand such a clear threat like this?", Lucius said sarcastically.

"Threat? Never, Lucius", the old man said smiling, "I'm just saying that we are in the middle of a war, and that wouldn't want to be on the wrong side", said kindly, "That's why I'm asking: Which side are you on?", asked seriously, making Lucius eyes burn like fire.

End of chapter 8

**AN** - This is the english version of the fic that I originally wrote in portuguese. English is not my first language, and all I know of grammar is the basic. I don't have a beta or anyone to translate it for me, so if you find any error please let me know so I can correct them.

**Translations:**

_chéri_ - darling

_Je dois contacter papa aussitôt que possible_ – I must contact dad as soon as possible.

_Papa, c'est toi?_ – Dad, is that you?

_Merci Merlin! J'étais si effrayé. Je me suis réveillé et mes cheveux étaient longs... et quand je suis entré dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde m'a regardé, avec des visages souriant.. et alors ce Longbottom m'a embrassé et s'est enfui. Et des ailes ont poussé dans mon dos, et mes cheveux étaient totalement ébouriffés, et je lançais des boules de feu sur lui. Et alors j'ai regardé dans le miroir...et mon visage était horrible! Je ressemblais à un poulet - _Thanks Merlin! I was so scared. When I woke up my hair was long… and when I entered the Great Hall, everybody was staring at me, with stupid smiles on their faces… and then Longbottom kissed me and ran away. And wings grow on my back, and my hair was all wild, and I shoot fire balls at him. And then I look in the mirror… and my face was horrible! I looked like a chicken.

Thank you all for reading and sending me reviews ^^


	9. Taking sides

**Only Time**

**Chapter 9 - Taking sides**

"That's why I'm asking: Which side are you on?" asked the old wizard with point hat and half-moon glasses, "Lemon biscuit?" he offered indicating a tray full of sweets to Lucius.

The blond looked horrified to the tray and to the headmaster who was smiling.

Lucius then gave one more brief moment to the tray before throw it far away with his hand.

"Lemon biscuit? Lemon biscuit?" thundered Lucius suspending the headmaster by the collar, "You crazy old fool! First you threaten me and you come all cheeky offering me this biscuits from hell!" continued while knocking the old man against the wall, almost making the paintings falls.

"It's just candy", Dumbledore tried to defend himself, closing his eyes every time his head was violently hit against his office walls.

"That's what I think of your damn candy, old fool", said the blond throwing the old man on the floor, kicking him multiples times, "And about your question, I'm on the same side I always been: the Malfoy side!", said giving one more kick on the old man's ribs, making him cough blood.

To finish, he took the headmaster through the stairs, making sure that his bloody head knocked on every step. And he didn't stop there. When he arrived on the second floor – the one with the telescope – stood by the window. He looked outside the window and after verifying the distance from Dumbledore's office window to the ground he smiled. Without thinking twice he threw the puny body of Dumbledore, which fell screaming.

Lucius watched the fall with a dreaming expression, just like a child in a toy store. However, just like any child, he got tired very quick. That's why he sent an Avada Kedavra on the body before it could arrive on the floor. After hearing the noise caused by the impact of the body to the ground he laughed like a maniac. And between his laughter, he heard a distant voice.

"Lucius?" called Dumbledore looking confused, waking up the blond, "For a moment I thought that I had lost you", commented the headmaster, watching Lucius through his half-moon glasses.

"If you knew how irritating that look of yours is", thought Lucius to himself, "I was just lost among happy thoughts", confessed Lucius, looking disappointed, "I should have known that it was too good to be true", he thought.

"Candy?" offered again the headmaster.

"Sure", accepted Lucius trying to be polite.

Death Eater? Yes. Psychotic? Sure. Sociopath? You bet! But rude? Never! A Malfoy could be anything but impolite.

"So we could return to the matters at hand", said Dumbledore trying to return to the discussion.

"I wonder if this crazy fool poisoned this", pondered before eating the sweet, "I know I would", he thought tasting it.

Lucius was impressed with the taste. It was not heavenly. But it wasn't bad. On the contraire…it was unique! Not too sugary and with a bitter taste to it.

"I would love the recipe of this", murmured Lucius while taking another.

"I didn't know you cooked, Lucius", Dumbledore commented smiling.

"Don't spread otherwise I would have to kill you", he said, "By Merlin, did I say that aloud?" he thought without showing any emotion.

To his amazement Dumbledore laughed which lifted the tension.

"It seems that I don't know many things about you. Who would thought that Lucius Malfoy had a sense of humor?" the old wizard laughed, making a tea set appear with a flick of his wand, "Tea?", he asked and after receiving a nod he served two, "So, have you already thought about the question I've made you?", inquired while passing the cup to Lucius.

"Oh yeah", said Lucius, drinking a bit of the tea, " But the answer is simple: I'm on the side I always was", confessed Lucius, regretting it the next second, "What I mean is that I'm not on your side nor on Uncle Voldie' side", started, but stopped while realized what he just called the Dark Lord, "I'm under the effect of Veritasserum, am I not?, he asked with a closed expression while getting up.

"What makes you think that?" asked the headmaster smiling.

"That was low, crazy old fool. That was an internal joke. You weren't supposed to now", said Lucius sitting again and taking more candy, "It wasn't here, was it?, he asked indicating the sweet.

"The tea", Dumbledore answered laughing, "I thought you would leave after finding out".

"Why would I? I already said what I shouldn't, the least I could do is turn the rest of the situation on my favor", Lucius said before eating more candy.

"Once a slytherin, always a slytherin", the headmaster commented with a low voice.

"You owe me this recipe", Lucius attested taking another one, making Dumbledore look at him through his half-moon glasses, "And don't give me this cross-eyed look! It's annoying. Besides it's only fair. I answered your question, so you owe me a recipe".

And realizing that he lost the argument, Dumbledore gave him the recipe.

After the confusion on the beginning of his class, Lupin continued explaining regardless the tense atmosphere in the classroom. They were all surprised when they saw the Gryffindor trio back with the Slytherin Prince bodyguards. But they didn't try to make any questions since Crabbe and Goyle looked read to kill anyone who even dared.

"For the next class, I want a full report about defense methods against berserk veelas", Lupin said, making most of his students complain, "And that doesn't include hiding yourself on the girls bathroom, Mr. Longbottom", he added seriously to the chubby boy that was shaking since his encounter with Draco, "Class dismissed".

Harry and Ron bid their farewells to Hermione, since she was going to her Arithmancy class, and went to their next class: Divinations. However, when they were turning on the next hall, they were stopped by two great blocks of meat. Before they could react, they were grabbed e held against the wall.

"Let go of me", Harry ordered struggling in vain while he was conducted to an empty hall with bad illumination.

"Let him go, you troll", Ron yelled, before having his mouth shut by Crabbe' strong hand while he was pushed to Harry' side.

"Say it already, Potter. What have you done to boss?" Goyle asked while choked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Harry answered while his face changed colors.

"I'm going to ask you just one more time: what have you done to boss?" said Goyle infuriated.

"I didn't do anything to Bele", Harry said, with some difficulty, making Goyle expression change drastically. He then let go of Harry's neck making him fall to the ground.

"What did you call him?" Goyle asked suspicious looking directly at Harry, who tried to breath.

"I called him Bele", answered Harry, "Isabele. It's his middle name, isn't it? I asked if he didn't mind if I called him like that. And s…he said that he didn't since his sister called him that all the time", Harry explained, making Goyle and Crabbe share a look.

Goyle and Crabbe looked at each other for some time, clearly 'talking' and with a nod they let the two gryffindors go. When Ron was free he stood by Harry and took his wand pointing it to the slytherins in front of them.

After some awkward moment, Goyle approached Harry, who took his wand out too.

"No one will hurt you while the boss is not hurt. Got that?" stated Goyle while he ignored the wands that were pointed directly to his chest.

"Err… ok", said Harry watching Crabbe and Goyle leaving the hall. He looked to his red head friend for some enlightenment, but his friend was just as confused as him.

They didn't notice that Crabbe and Goyle stopped on the end of the hall.

"Potter?" called a very calm Crabbe, "If the boss gets hurt, you die".

After that friendly talk, Harry and Ron were finally to their class.

Draco was bored on her bed at the hospital wing. About forty minutes Madam Pomfrey called Dobby to help clean the scratches on her body, since Draco didn't let the old nurse get near her bed and touch her.

"Dobby tried to warn young mistress yesterday. But young mistress is impertinent. Young mistress doesn't listen to Dobby", the house elf complained while he took a shard of mirror from her right hand.

"Ouch! That hurts, you know?" said Draco pulling her hand to her lap, "My hand is so ridiculous like this…all delicate and with those long nails. That's disgusting! It looks like a girl's hand", she said looking disgusted by the mere thought, "Wouldn't you cut them for me?"

"Young mistress Draco is a girl", said the elf cleaning a scratch on her left shoulder, "Can young mistress hold the hair a little? It's on the wound, sir."

"And there is that awful hair", she said holding he hair with her right hand, "That's also disgusting! You could cut it for me too, Dobby", suggested with a sweet voice.

"Young mistress can count on Dobby to cut her nails. But Dobby doesn't know how to cut hair", he excused himself while he went to clean the two huge cuts on her back, the ones created when her blacks wings appeared.

"Well thought. I don't want to look like a lunatic again", she said laughing, "OUCH! That hurt!" yelled Draco moving away from Dobby, which called the attention of the nurse that came running to her side.

"Any complication?" she asked when opened the curtain to get closer to the bed.

"I'm naked here, you perv!" Draco complained with her hair flying, trying to pull the sheets to cover herself.

"Oh, stop complaining, Mrs. Malfoy", said the nurse checking her cuts, "You have two nasty cuts here, miss. Dobby, give me the potion that is on the potion cabinet, on the third shelf and…"

"Why don't you go and take? You're not going to apply anyway", Draco said to the nurse making ugly faces to her. The nurse went muttering something like "Veelas, who needs them?"

Hermione was in her Arithmancy class, and tried very hard to pay attention to her work. This was difficult, since everyone decide to make small talk that day. The 'accident' at Murtle's restroom was before the class started, so by now, everyone knew. And since almost all the classmates besides Hermione, Draco e Susana Bones from Hufflepuff were Ravenclaws, the class was filled with most various theories. And since ravenclaws were not stupid, some of them were very close to the truth.

The whole room was quiet when the door opened and through it passed the most beautiful been. Draco looked to everyone embarrassed, but her expression didn't show anything. Noticing that all the looks didn't leave her, she decided to sit on the safest place in whole classroom.

"Move over, Granger", she said indicating Hermione's backpack that was occupying a place.

"I see that you're back to normal", Hermione said sarcastically, taking her materials and put them on the ground. Draco then sat beside her, "Weren't you supposed to be on the Hospital Wing?" she asked curious.

"I don't think that my presence there is welcomed", Draco answered uninterested, copying the work from the chalkboard. She then noticed a pesky presence beside her, "I don't care what you ask, the answer is no", she said without even look.

"I want to know if I can hold your books after the class", said a boy with a smile on his face.

"Do I look crippled to you?" she asked annoyed, looking to her parchment.

"No", answered the boy trying to caress her face.

"Then why in heel would I want your help?" Draco rudely said, verifying her results on her calculations.

The boy, ignoring the rude answers that Draco gave him, reached his hand to what he considered one of the most beautiful things in the whole world. However, before his hand could touch anything it was stopped by a strange and nothing gentile hand. Hermione held his wrist with one hand while the other attacked him with a spell that threw cold water.

"Now that you can think with your good head, I suggest you return to your seat. I'm trying to study here and your presence is not helping", she said to the poor wet boy that looked at her confused. But even confused, he went back to his seat, "Boys", she said returning her attention to her work.

"Thanks for that", thanked Draco, still looking her work.

"I can die happy now. Draco Malfoy tanked me", Hermione commented laughing, "That proves that people change", she said serious.

"Not at all, dearest mudblood", said Draco with a little smile. Hermione sensing that it was not mean like an offense, smile too, "And wipe that smile of your face before I puke", the blond said returning her attention to her lesson. Hermione did the same.

The rest of the lesson went without further occurrence, and soon the day passed in a blink of an eye. Draco didn't have any great problems, since Crabbe and Goyle were practically glued to her side and scared the hell out of the few who dared to try touching Draco. Severus Snape also helped, joining the 'army' from the teacher's table. This was good. Every time he saw some suspicious movement in his own house, he stopped it with his penetrating and scary look. Remo Lupin did the same with the Gryffindor table.

Regardless of what they saw on Murtle's restroom, Crabbe and Goyle didn't make any questions concerning the relationship between Draco and Harry. However, their actions and furtive looks to the Gryffindor's table made clear to Draco that something happened during her brief stop at the hospital wing. She was decided to learn more about it, so she went to the owlery and sent a message by one of owls that were there to Harry.

Harry was half-laying on one of the confortable sofas in Gryffindor Common Room while playing Explosive Snap when an owl entered the room in great speedy. Even with his great reflexes, Harry couldn't get out of the way in time which resulted in a direct collision with the old owl.

"Errol?" Ron asked taking the knocked out owl of Harry.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Hermione asked while helped him to sit down again.

"Did someone took the tag of the car that ran over me?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"Tag?" Ron asked confused, "Letter for you, Harry", he said giving the small envelope to his friend, "What mom wants with you?".

Harry, worried that could something concerning Sirius, opened the letter as soon as possible.

"_Dear Harry,_

_We need to talk. Same time. Other place. If you don't find me, I'll find you._

_Love,_

_Bele"_

Without thinking, he gave his friends a huge smile that told Ron that the letter wasn't from his mom.

Draco had a little trouble to get rid of Crabbe and Goyle. Her friends were convinced to let her alone even for a minute. They even made sure to follow in her nocturnal invasion of the kitchens. It was already midnight and they still didn't look even tired. Decided to not let her date with Harry, she put her plan in action as soon as Dobby got away from them.

"I'm so tired!" she innocently commented with a yawn. They looked suspicious at her, "Don't you want to finish this tomorrow? The cooks aren't going to run, you know?" she said in a bad mood.

After exchanging a few looks, Crabbe and Goyle ate the last cook and got up. It was the sign that Draco was expecting. They said their farewells to the elves and went to the Slytherin Dungeons.

Draco tried to act as normal as possible. She complained nonsense, like she always did for the last five years in Hogwarts, while going to bed. It was public knowledge in Slytherin that Draco wasn't very sociable when she was sleepy. That's why all of them avoid contact at all costs with the Slytherin Prince when he was going to bed or when he woke up.

Draco laid down on her bed, and after the noises on their dormitory stopped, she silently opened her bed curtains. With careful, she put her head out, verifying that her friends were sleeping. She then, carefully, got up and took her wand. After putting a silence charm on the bedroom, she took her shoes and left.

Harry took his invisibility cloak and map and left his common room not without arguing with his friends to go alone and promise to behave and stay out of trouble.

And then after consulting his map, he went outside the castle.

The night was beautiful. The stars were shining in the sky. The breeze was soft and fresh. It didn't remind the awful hot day that made. Draco was walking around the lake, expecting the time from their date when a strange smell called her attention. It was strange, but at the same time it was familiar. It reminds her of her mother. But of course it was just her imagination, since her mother couldn't be at school. Lost among those thoughts, she almost didn't notice when a hidden figure under an invisibility cloak got near.

"Harry?" Draco said, recognizing the essence of her beloved one.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked, taking of his cloak when Draco turned in his direction.

"Your smell", she explained smiling.

"Good to know that I have to have a shower more often", he joked standing in front of her, "You look gorgeous, Bele", he said touching her now long hair, "I didn't have noticed that it was that long. You look different. Did you grow?" he asked curious, making her take a step back.

"Just a little", she answered embarrassed, avoiding looking in his eyes, "Nothing that makes me trip on my own legs", she murmured so low that Harry had trouble to hear, "I feel ridiculous", she said sad.

"Don't say that. I loved your hair like that", he said hugging her, "It's soft and smells wonderful", he commented playing with her hair, "But I didn't get one thing: why did you change so drastically in just one day?"

"For y…" she started but stopped herself, "If I ask you something will you answer me truthfully?" Draco asked Serious.

"Shoot", Harry answered smiling.

"Doyoulikeme?", she asked in one go, and seeing that confused expression in Harry, she took a deep breath and tried again, "Do you like me?", and not seeing a reaction, "Or care just a little?", asked full of hopes, "It's ok if you don't, of course", she knew that was babbling and that her chin was trembling, "I'm not going to be sad or anything", said while fighting to stop the tears.

Harry watched the person absolutely distressed in front of him that tried to stop the tears blinking furiously. In vain, of course, since some of them fell down her face. He wasn't good with words. Actually, he was terrible. The he did the only thing he could at the moment; he took her tremble lips on his.

"I love you, Bele. You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen", he finally responded with some difficult, "I'll never left you", he assured her.

"How can I be sure of that?" Draco asked with a smile on her face.

"Because I want your body", he answered serious, "I'm just kidding", he said laughing when he saw her smile vanish.

Draco murmured something like "Gryffindorish sense of humor". After some few slaps on his arm, Harry finally stopped laughing. But every time that Draco mentioned his friendly talk with Crabbe and Goyle, he interrupted with kisses or simply entertained himself playing with her hair.

A figure among the ambushes looked disgusted at the scene in front of her. Instinctively, she had her wand pointed to the young couple embraced. She was about to curse them with an unforgivable curse when an excellent idea pop into her head. The tall and skinny figure lowered her wand and holding the small object in her necklace, she disappeared.

A small pop sound made Draco turn her head to the ambushes. But after watching in silence for a few instants, she convinced herself that it was just her imagination.

The tall and skinny figure reappeared moments later in an old construction. The room was dark. She walked through a few halls on one floor and in few moments she was in front of a large door. She opened carefully and went straight to the imposing figure covered by black robes accompanied by a giant snake called Nagini.

"I have important news for you, my Lord", said the figure taking her hood showing her long and bad threatened hair.

"And what would that be, my sweet Bellatrix?" asked the Dark Lord calling her.

And with a pure look of adoration, she told him everything that she knew.

End of chapter 9

**AN** - This is the English version of the fic that I originally wrote in Portuguese. English is not my first language, and all I know of grammar is the basic. I don't have a beta or anyone to translate it for me, so if you find any errors please let me know so I can correct them.

Thank you all for reading and sending me reviews ^^ I really appreciated


End file.
